change
by wulan.a.ayu
Summary: gk bisa buat summary secara bukan aku yg nulis
1. Chapter 1

CHANGE : Prologue

Posted on 9 Juni 2012 in .com

Warning : Yaoi! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur.

Disclaimer : Them self.

Rate : T (inget! Ini cuman T! #evilaugh)

.

.

"Jae. Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas! Turun dari pangkuanku!"

Jaejoong memutar kepalanya ke arah kekasihnya, "Chagiya… Bogoshipo. Kau tidak merindukanku? Padahal kita sudah tidak bertemu 50 jam!" Jaejoong menggerakan tubuhnya untuk dapat berhadapan dengan kekasihnya, dengan posisi tubuh Jaejoong menghimpit kekasihnya ke punggung kursi. Setelah memberikan kerlingan nakal, Jaejoong menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher kekasihnya sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk kekasihnya memberikan rangsangan.

"Jae! Aku harus mengumpulkan tugas ini besok!" Kekasih Jaejoong yang diketahui bernama Jung Yunho mendorong pundak Jaejoong agar menjauh. Mendapatkan penolakan, Jaejoong malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho.

Tsk! Jaejoong tidak bisa diperintah. Egois.

.

.

CHANGE!

-Z-

.

YunJae Fanfiction

.

-Prolog-

.

Tidak ada yang kurang dari seorang Jung Yunho. Semua dosen serta mahasiswa—tidak lupa dengan fans-fans-nya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia—menganggukan kepala setuju atas kalimat barusan. Dia sangat pintar dan rajin. Tidak pernah mengejek-ejek dosen dan selalu membantu orang yang lebih tua. Sempurna. PERFECT!

Walaupun Yunho baik, tapi dia juga disiplin serta tegas. Kharisma yang dia sebarkan tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung. Satu kali melihat senyuman Yunho, saya tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang akan terjadi dengan anda.

Ah~ Tidak ada kata-kata yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan tokoh utama kita.

Elegan.

Disiplin.

Cerdas.

Tampan.

Baik.

Kaya.

Sempurna!

Tetapi satu hal yang membuat beberapa mahasiswa serta dosen mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kenapa seorang Jung Yunho bisa kepincut dengan mahluk egosi dan selalu melakkukan segala sesuatunya seenak jidat. Bahkan hobi utama mahluk itu MENGHAMBUR-HAMBURKAN UANG! Dan tentu saja untuk mendapatkan segala sesuatu yang dia mau.

Memang wajah mahluk itu cantik. Bahkan orang yang pertama kali melihatnya pasti mengira mahluk itu titisan dari surga. Tapi saat kau mencoba untuk menengok sedikiiiit saja kepribadiannya, bayangan mahluk surga yang lembut serta penyayang hancur berantakan sudah.

Banyak orang mengira mahluk gaje nan egois yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong ini menggunakan pelet agar Yunho mau mencintai dirinya. Tetapi dengan lembut Yunho menangkis prasangka itu. Malah yang ada Yunho memeluk Jaejoong mesra dan mengatakan bahwa Yunho mencintai Jaejoong apa adanya. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong dapat bersombong ria di depan fans-fans Yunho yang menangis darah karena idolanya dipelet- Ah maaf… maksud saya karena idolanya mencintai orang lain.

Dan disinilah Yunho. Berusaha menyingkirkan kekasihnya yang seenaknya bergelayut manja di pangkuannya. Padahal jelas-jelas Yunho sedang mengerjakan tugas—terlihat dari Yunho yang memakai kacamata dan di samping laptopnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk buku.

Bukan karena Yunho tidak suka Jaejoong bermanja-manja kepadanya. Pasalnya ini sudah jam delapan malam dan Yunho baru mengerjakan separuh dari tugasnya—yang harus dikumpulkan besok.

"Jae, please. Aku belum selesai dan harus dikumpulkan besok. Kau tidurlah dulu. Aku akan menyusul." Ucap Yunho dengan lemas dan melas.

Diam sebentar sebelum Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho, "Kau mau mengusirku eoh?" ucap Jaejoong sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Bukan, sayang. Jebal, mengertilah." Yunho sedikit mendongak mengingat Jaejoong duduk di pangkuannya.

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya kesal. Dia tetap tidak mau berpindah dari posisinya dan memaksa untuk tetap duduk di pangkuan Yunho, "Peduli amat." Gumam Jaejoong dan kembali memeluk Yunho.

Tidak bertemu kekasihnya selama dua hari karena Yunho diajak study tour, membuat Jaejoong rindu setengah mati. Padahal awalnya Jaejoong sudah tidak mengizinkan Yunho ikut. Tetapi kalau umma Yunho tidak tiba-tiba menenangkan perkelahian yang terjadi di kamar Yunho, mungkin Yunho tidak jadi berangkat. Jaejoong terpaksa bersikap manis di depan calon mertuanya walaupun dalam hati dia mencibir wanita itu habis-habisan.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Lalu dia menyelipkan tangan kanannya di bawah pantat Jaejoong serta tangan satunya lagi memeluk pinggang Jaejoong. Perlahan Yunho bangkit berdiri. Posisinya sekarang sedang berdiri tegak dengan Jaejoong dalam gendongannya—seperti anak Koala. (=w=")

Yunho berjalan ke kasurnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Jaejoong. Setelah itu dia membaringkan tubuhnya serta Jaejoong diatas kasur. Lebih baik Yunho menidurkan kekasihnya terlebih dahulu agar Jaejoong tidur dan dia bisa mengerjakan tugasnya dengan benar tanpa ganguan!

Ah, caramu salah, Jung Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mengusap wajahnya. Rasanya dia mengantuk sekali. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam sebelas malam. DAN TUGASNYA BELUM SELESAI! DAMN! Andai Jaejoong tidak mengganggunya—dan membuat Yunho terpaksa mengajak Jaejoong tidur terlebih dahulu—mungkin sekarang ini Yunho sudah bergelung di kasurnya.

Ah, ini memang nasib memiliki pacar yang egois. Yak! Yunho semangat mengerjakan tugasmu! Kami hanya bisa memberi dukungan dari jauh.

.

.

02.45 AM

Ah, akhirnya tugas Yunho selesai. Sekarang ini tokoh utama kita merenggangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Setelah men-save datanya dan mem-print tugasnya serta meng-kliping-nya Yunho berjalan ke atas kasurnya yang sudah terdapat kekasihnya yang tertidur pulas.

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Jaejoong. Sejak mereka pacaran, Jaejoong lebih sering menginap di rumah Yunho, mengingat umma Jaejoong—yang notabene single parents karena ayah Jaejoong telah meninggal—bekerja sebagai direktur sebuah perusahaan yang membuat waktu umma Jaejoong tersita ke pekerjaannya. Daripada Jaejoong tidak ada teman di rumah, dia memilih untuk menginap di rumah Yunho. Umma Yunho hanya meng-iyakan saja. Toh siapa yang tidak senang jika setiap saat bisa mendengar suara merdu Jaejoong?

Yunho mendekap pinggang Jaejoong. Yunho sedikit mengenang saat-saat dimana dia pertama kali mendengar Jaejoong menyanyi. Hal ini lah membuat Yunho jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama kepada Jaejoong—yang tentu saja disambut dengan tangisan darah dari fans Yunho karena idola mereka mencintai NAMJA lain.

Dan, usaha Yunho untuk mendapatkan Jaejoong sama sulitnya dengan memindahkan batu seberat 300kg dengan tangan kosong. Meningat Jaejoong sangat keras kepala dan banyak maunya. Tentu saja keringat dan dompet Yunho menjadi korban.

Ah, memandang wajah malaikatnya tertidur lelap membuat Yunho mengantuk juga. Dia memilih segera tidur saat matanya semakin tidak bisa diajak berkompromi.

.

.

05.00AM

KRIIING!

Dengan sigap Jaejoong bangun dari posisinya saat mendengar suara alarm yang begitu nyaring. Dengan tangan kirinya dia berusaha meraih alarm yang berada di meja nakas disamping ranjang Yunho, untuk menghancurkan alarm yang menganggu tidur sucinya. Hanya saja tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggangnya membuat gerakan Jaejoong terhambat.

Jaejoong menarik nafas dalam bersiap untuk meneriaki Yunho agar menjauh agar dia dapat membanting alarm yang masih berbunyi itu.

"JUNG YUN-HMMMP!" Terikan Jaejoong terhenti saat Yunho memasukan jarinya kedalam mulut Jaejoong. Setelah itu Yunho meraih alarm-nya dan mematikannya. Dirinya tidak mau alarm-nya yang sekarang menjadi korban Jaejoong yang ke-8.

Yunho baru menjauhkan jarinya dari mulut Jaejoong setelah kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, "Aku lelah sekali. Biarkan aku tidur dua jam lagi. Mata pelajaran pertama masih jam 10, kan?" Yunho menelungkupkan tubuhnya dan membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantalnya. Sebelumnya dia tidak lupa me-lap jarinya yang basah karena liur Jaejoong ke atas bantal Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong di samping Yunho sudah menyumpahkan beribu-ribu kata yang tidak pantas. Mulutnya terasa tidak enak setelah Yunho memasukan kedua jarinya. Jaejoong segera bangkit hendak berkumur setelah itu dia dapat kembali tidur di samping Yunho.

.

.

Yunho mengigit ujung rotinya dan segera berlari ke arah garasi sambil berusaha menggunakan sepatunya. Sekarang jam sepuluh kurang sepuluh. Tepat sepuluh menit sebelum kelasnya mulai. Dua puluh menit yang lalu kedua manusia—Jaejoong dan Yunho—baru bangun. Jaejoong segera berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mandi sedangkan Yunho kalang kabut menyiapkan peralatan kuliah serta tugas-tugasnya. Baru kali ini Jung Yunho seorang teladan, terlambat!

"Jae, kau menyetir, arra?"

"Malas! Kau saja."

"Please! Aku harus memeriksa tugasku lagi."

"Aku bilang tidak mau ya tidak mau!" Jaejoong segera menghentakan kakinya dan masuk ke kursi penumpang. Sedangkan Yunho yang berada di depannya hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya berusaha bersabar.

"Arasso." Yunho segera masuk ke kursi pengemudi dan mengendarakan mobilnya dengan cepat.

.

.

Seorang nyonya muda sedang memainkan poselnya setelah mendapatkan laporan dari bawahannya. Pandangan tajamnya menerawang ke arah kota Seoul yang dia lihat di balik kaca jendelanya.

"Jadi anakku masih sangat egois ya?" nyonya muda—yang sebenarnya seorang namja—yang bernama lengkap Kim Heechul itu menyeringai saat mendapatkan laporan dari bawahannya tentang kelakuan anak semata wayangnya.

Walaupun Heechul sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, jangan pernah kau mengira dia mengabaikan anaknya. Setiap hari dia selalu mendapat laporan tentang kelakuan anaknya dari mata-mata yang disewanya.

"Hmmp, Jung Yunho berdedikasi tinggi serta meraih banyak penghargaan karena otaknya yang cermelang itu… kekasih anakku? Sulit dipercaya." Heechul menggerakan jarinya untuk menggerakan layar ponselnya yang berisi data-data tentang Yunho yang dia dapat dari universitas diamana Yunho serta Jaejoong berada.

"Sepertinya dia bisa mengubah Jaejoong." Heechun sedikit menampakan senyuman khasnya saat melihat foto Yunho, "Tampan juga. Anakku memang pintar."

Selang sepuluh detik, Heechul menelfon nomer ponsel Yunho yang tertera dengan jelas di biodata yang Heechul dapatkan.

"Annyong." Heechul mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya saat Yunho menjawab panggilannya.

"Aku Kim Heechul, ibu-err atau ayah… argh! Terserah kau menganggapku ibu atau ayah- Dari Jaejoong kekasihmu." Heechul sedikit mengacak rambutnya saat menentukan posisi ayah atau ibu untuk Jaejoong.

Heechul diam sejenak mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan selanjutnya dia berbicara kembali dengan nada riang, "Aku mau memberikanmu penawaran menarik."

Heechul sedikit menarik nafasnya sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya, "Maukah kau mengikuti rencanaku untuk menggubah putraku yang paling manis itu?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHANGE : Chapter 1 [Regulation]

Posted on 9 Juni 2012

**Warning : Yaoi! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur. Hati-hati dengan kata yang kasar dan tidak berkenan.**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

_**Rate : T (inget! Ini cuman T! #evilaugh)**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**Last chap :**_

_Selang sepuluh detik, Heechul menelfon nomer ponsel Yunho yang tertera dengan jelas di biodata yang Heechul dapatkan._

"_Annyong." Heechul mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinganya saat Yunho menjawab panggilannya._

"_Aku Kim Heechul, ibu-err atau ayah… argh! Terserah kau menganggapku ibu atau ayah- Dari Jaejoong kekasihmu." Heechul sedikit mengacak rambutnya saat menentukan posisi ayah atau ibu untuk Jaejoong._

_Heechul diam sejenak mendengar ucapan Yunho, dan selanjutnya dia berbicara kembali dengan nada riang, "Aku mau memberikanmu penawaran menarik."_

"_Maukah kau mengikuti rencanaku untuk menggubah putraku yang paling manis itu?"_

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

Chapter 1: Regulation

.

* * *

.

**04.35PM**

Yunho hanya mengedipkan matanya saat mendapatkan nomer yang tidak dikenalinya menghubungi ponselnya. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur di jok mobilnya, sebelum mengangkat telefon tersebut.

"_Annyong." _Terdengar suara laki-laki dari sebrang sana. Yunho mengerutkan dahinya menerka-nerka siapakah gerangan yang menelfon dirinya ini.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho pada akhirnya dengan nada penasaran.

"_Aku Kim Heechul, ibu-err atau ayah… argh! Terserah kau menganggapku ibu atau ayah- Dari Jaejoong kekasihmu."_ Yunho tersentak kaget setelah mengetahui bahwa orang tua Jaejoong lah yang sedang menelfonnya. Jangan-jangan dia—Heechul—hendak membunuh Yunho karena membuat putranya tidak pulang ke rumah selama beberapa hari. _Hii…_

"O-oh, ne… Jung Yunho _imnida_. _Ahjumma_ ada apa menelfonku?" ucap Yunho pelan-pelan untuk memperhatikan setiap bahasa yang sedang dia gunakan.

"_Aku mau memberikanmu penawaran menarik."_ Suara di sebrang sana tampak ceria.

Yunho menghela nafas sejenak. Setidaknya ini bukan perihal Jaejoong yang entah kenapa memaksa untuk selalu tinggal di rumahnya, "Penawaran menarik?" balas Yunho.

"_Maukah kau mengikuti rencanaku untuk mengubah putraku yang paling manis itu?"_

"_Mwo_?" Yunho membulatkan matanya kaget. Mengubah Jaejoong?

"_Temui aku malam ini di taman dekat rumahmu. Jangan sampai Jaejoong tahu dan bertindaklah senormal mungkin."_

Pik.

Yunho menatap horror ponselnya saat Heechul mematikan ponselnya secara sepihak tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari Yunho.

Aigo.. Merubah Jaejoong?

_Yunho tidak pernah memikirkan hal ini._

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong memutar tubuhnya yang terlentang menjadi tertelungkup di atas sofa ruang tengah rumah Yunho. Matanya menatap Yunho yang sedang menggunakan jaket dan hendak mengenakan sepatunya.

"Yunnie mau kemana?" tanya Jaejoong sambil mengeratkan pelukannya terhadap bantal yang sedang ditindihnya saat ini.

"Aku mau ke mini market."—Yunho mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Jaejoong—"Mau ikut?"

Jaejoong mendengus pelan, "Untuk apa? Pasti aku disuruh bawa-bawa barang. _No way_!" Jaejoong kembali memutar tubuhnya ke arah TV yang sedang menyala dan menampilkan acara komedi.

Yunho menghela nafas sebentar, "_Arra_. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu," ucap Yunho lembut dan hanya dibalas anggukan samar oleh Jaejoong.

Yunho menutup pintu rumahnya kembali. Matanya menyusuri keadaan luar rumahnya, masih jam tujuh malam tapi kenapa sudah sedingin ini? Yunho menggumam pelan sambil berjalan ke arah taman di mana dia berjanji bertemu dengan ibu—atau ayah?—Jaejoong.

Mata Yunho menyusuri jalanan dimana dia berada. Padahal masih jam tujuh kenapa sudah sepi. Apa karena cuaca yang tiba-tiba memburuk membuat banyak orang memilih berdiam diri dirumah menonton acara komedi sambil memakan cemilan? Ya sudahlah, kenapa dia menjadi memikirkan hal yang tidak berguna seperti ini?

Sebenarnya selama ini Yunho belum pernah berfikir untuk merubah Jaejoong. Karena menurutnya dia mencintai Jaejoong apa adanya, bagaimanapun sifat Jaejoong itu adalah konsekuensinya karena memilih Jaejoong sebagai kekasihnya.

Tapi kali ini ibu—atau ayah—Jaejoong malah mengajaknya untuk merubah sikap Jaejoong. Ck… ini berarti beliau perduli kepada anaknya sendiri—tidak seperti yang biasa Jaejoong katakan kepada Yunho bahwa orang tuanya sering tidak memperhatikan dirinya.

Ya sudahlah. Mungkin ini juga yang terbaik. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong menempuh masa dewasa di bidang pekerjaan jika dia tidak memiliki tata sikap. _Ini ada baiknya juga_.

Yunho mengarahkan pandangannya ke seluruh taman untuk mencari orang tua Jaejoong. Yunho hanya bisa menepuk kepalanya mengingat bahwa dia tidak pernah melihat orang tua Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa dia seceroboh ini. Setidaknya orang tua Jaejoong mengatakan warna baju apa yang dia gunakan.

Tetapi Yunho berfikir positif. Dia memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku. Mungkin saja orang tua Jaejoong belum datang.

Yunho perlahan duduk manis di atas bangku taman. Tidak ada kegiatan yang bisa dia lakukan kecuali memainkan kakinya dengan hentakan-hentakan, untuk membuat pola suara yang terus berulang-ulang.

_10 menit_

Yunho mulai merenggut. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong _ngambek _kalau dia tinggal lama-lama. Kemana sih orang tua Jaejoong? Ini sudah malam kan? Katanya bertemu saat malam hari.

Yunho bersandar di punggung kursi dan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit. Tch, lampu di taman ini membuat bintang tidak terlihat. Yunho kembali mendesah pelan karena bosan.

_TIIN! TIIIN!_

Suara klakson mobil yang keras dan terus menerus membuat banyak orang di taman itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ferrari putih yang berada di depan taman itu.

Yunho merenggut karena mobil itu menggangu pengguna jalan serta orang-orang yang berada di sana. Perlahan Yunho bangkit mendekati mobil itu untuk memberi peringatan kepada pengguna mobil mewah tersebut.

_Tok! Tok! Tok!_

Yunho mengetuk kaca mobil tersebut beberapa kali meminta sang pengguna membuka kaca mobilnya. Selang dua detik, kaca mobil tersebut turun perlahan menampilkan seorang pemuda dengan pakaian yang sangat modis dan kacamata hitam bertengger di hidungnya.

"MASUK!" bentak pemuda itu membuat Yunho terkejut.

Yunho menautkan alisnya binggung dan menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu, bahwa suara klakson anda menganggu banyak orang," ucap Yunho lembut diiringin senyuman.

"Masuk atau kubunuh Kim Jaejoong!" balas pemuda itu sengit.

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "_What_?" gila saja, ada orang yang tiba-tiba memerintahnya dan mengancam akan membunuh kekasihnya. Dengan cepat Yunho masuk ke dalam mobil itu diiringi dengan decakan kesal.

Pemuda itu menekan tombol agar seluruh pintu di mobilnya terkunci. Dan detik berikutnya dia menginjak pedal gas dengan semangat. Membuat mobil mewah itu melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan taman kota.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong merenggut kesal. Ini hampir 20 menit dan Yunho belum pulang. Kemana saja pria itu? Katanya hanya pergi ke minimarket, tapi kenapa selama ini. Tch, tahu begini lebih baik Jaejoong tadi ikut saja!

Jaejoong mengulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur Yunho. Tangannya perlahan meraih sebungkus _potato chip_ yang dia sembunyikan di bawah ranjang Yunho. Kemarin Yunho marah-marah karena Jaejoong membeli banyak makanan ringan. Kata Yunho makanan ringan tidak baik untuk kesehatan dan membuat gendut.

Tapi apa perduli Jaejoong? Dia suka mengomsumsi makanan ringan karena itu enak.

Dengan tubuh tetap tertelungkup, Jaejoong menyalakan TV di kamar Yunho, dan mulai memakan _potato chip_ itu sambil menonton acara komedi.

Awas saja, saat Yunho pulang nanti Jaejoong akan meminta penjelasan!

.

* * *

.

Yunho menunduk perlahan saat pandangan orang di sekitarnya terasa menusuk. Bagaimana bisa ada seorang pemuda tampan masuk ke dalam restoran disebuah hotel bintang lima hanya menggunakan kaus hijau yang di tutupi jaket putih serta celana berwarna gading selutut.

"Aish, tidak usah malu. Aku juga sering berpakaian sepertimu saat masuk ke restoran mewah," pemuda yang tadi menyeret Yunho ke restoran ini menegak wine-nya dengan santai.

"Tapi, _ahjumma_ ini terasa ganjal," bisik Yunho sambil kembali berkonsentrasi dengan makanannya.

Pemuda yang berada di hadapan Yunho melepaskan kacamata hitamnya dan meletakannya di atas meja, "Aish aku sudah bilang, panggil aku _umma_. Kau calon menantuku, kan?" ucap pemuda itu yang teryata orang tua Jaejoong. Aish, wajah serta penampilannya tidak mencerminkan seorang pria berumur 40 tahun! Malah terlihat seperti pemuda berumur 26 tahunan.

Yunho hanya tersipu malu karena saat _umma_ Jaejoong—Heechul—menganggapnya menantu, berarti sama saja Heechul sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Jaejoong, "Ne, _umma_."

"Oke, kita akan membicarakan tentang Jaejoong. Tapi sebelumnya,"—Heechul dengan santai menyuapkan Yunho sepotong dagi _steak_ miliknya dan mengundang tatapan heran Yunho yang terpaksa menerima suapan Heechul—"Terlalu banyak daging yang dimakan bisa-bisa menaikan berat badanku," ucap Heechul santai sambil kembali menyuapi Yunho. Orang-orang yang lewat pasti mengira Yunho dan Heechul adalah sepasang kekasih. Padahal sebenarnya itu adalah seorang calon mertua dengan menantunya.

Yunho yang disuapi hanya bisa menerimanya dengan sabar saja. _Tidak boleh melawan mertua sendiri! _Batin Yunho kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Jaejoong ada di rumahmu, hmm?" ucap Heechul sambil kembali meminum wine-nya.

Yunho sedikit kaget dengan pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Heechul jangan-jangan calon mertuanya ini marah karena Jaejoong tidak pernah pulang, "Maafkan aku!"—Yunho menunduk sedikit ke arah Heechul—"Maaf karena membuat Jaejoong terus berada di rumahku tanpa menyuruhnya pulang. Jaejoong sering memaksa untuk tinggal di rumahku. Maafkan aku."

Heechul yang mendapat respon tidak terduga hanya menautkan alisnya. _Omo_, calon menantunya terlalu sopan dan berfikiran terlalu jauh.

"Aku sih tidak masalah," balas Heechul santai. Pria yang sudah berumur itu melipat tangannya di depan dada, "Jangan terlalu formal denganku, calon menantu," setelah mengatakan itu Heechul tekekeh pelan dan menepuk pundak Yunho.

Yunho hanya diam, dia merasa malu ( ./ / /.)

"Oh, ya. Ngomong-ngomong kita kan mau membahas tentang Jaejoong," seru _umma_Yunho sambil menatap Yunho, "Begini, Yunnie-chagiya,"—setelah menyebut Yunho dengan kata-kata seperti itu Heechul tertawa pelan, membayangkan putranya yang egois berkata-kata seperti ini. Sedangkan Yunho yang dipanggil seperti itu hanya bisa merinding pelan—"Kau harus tegas ke Jaejoong. Berikan peraturan yang mendesak dia untuk menurutimu."

Yunho membulatkan matanya, "Jaejoong memiliki kebebasan, dia tidak harus menurutiku, _umma._"

Heechul berdecak pelan, "Kau kan calon suaminya. Kau harus bisa mengaturnya. Kau seme-nya kan? Kau mau uke-mu menyeleweng? Kau harus tegas."

Yunho meneguk ludahnya ragu. Kata-kata Heechul menohoknya. Jaejoong menyeleweng? _ANDWAE_!

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mendorong Yunho ke arah ranjang dan dengan sexy dia menduduki perut Yunho, "Habis dari mana tuan muda Jung Yunho? Aku menunggu 90 menit untuk kepulanganmu," Jaejoong menundukan tubuhnya dengan seduktif dan mengigit ujung hidung Yunho gemas.

Yunho perlahan mengarahkan kepalanya ke samping. Ucapan Heechul masih menggema di kepalanya. Yunho berfikir keras saat ini dan hal ini membuat dia sejenak melupakan Jaejoong yang duduk di atas perutnya.

Jaejoong yang tidak di anggap merenggut kesal. Dia menurutkan tubuhnya menjadi duduk di selangkangan Yunho membuat kejantanan mereka berdua bertemu. Setelah itu Jaejoong menunduk dan menjilat _nipple_ Yunho dari luar kaus Yunho.

"Engh…" Yunho mengerang pelan karena Jaejoong memberikan serangan mendadak.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya saat Yunho merespon pergerakannya, bibirnya menyungingkan senyum, "Dari mana kau?" tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Ah… ta-tadi aku bertemu d-dengan temanku. Dia meng-nggh-ajakku makan malam," nafas Yunho mulai tersengal saat Jaejoong dengan gencar menggesekkan kejantanan mereka berdua.

Pinggang Jaejoong berhenti bergerak untuk menggesek kejantannannya dengan milik Yunho, "Siapa?"

"Yoochun," bisik Yunho pelan dan berusaha mendudukkan tubuhnya. Sedikit berbohong kepada Jaejoong dia lakukan. Tidak mungkin kan dia mengatakan bahwa baru saja dia bertemu dengan ibu Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti. Setelah diam beberapa saat Jaejoong kembali menyeringai dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang sedikit menutupi leher sebelah kanannya. Perlahan dia menempelkan dadanya dengan dada Yunho, lalu mendekatkan leher miliknya ke bibir Yunho.

Yunho tahu maksud Jaejoong. Jaejoong sangat suka saat dirinya diberikan _kissmark_oleh Yunho. Entah seminggu dua kali ataupun seminggu sekali, leher sebelah kanannya pasti selalu memiliki sebuah _kissmark_ dari seorang Jung Yunho.

Yunho menempelkan bibirnya ke leher Jaejoong dan mulai menghisap pelan leher Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong sendiri bergerak dan meremas-remas pundak Yunho. Dia tahu dengan gerakan manja seperti ini bisa membangkitkan gairah Yunho.

Yunho mengigit leher Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dengan keras saat Jaejoong mencubit _nipple_-nya. Hisapan keras Yunho mengundang desahan nikmat dari Jaejoong. Jaejoong segera memeluk leher Yunho dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut Yunho, melepas bibir Yunho yang sedari tadi sedang memberikan _kissmark_di lehernya.

Yunho sedikit terengah dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jaejoong. Matanya tadi sempat melirik_kissmark _yang dia berikan sangat merah dan keungu-unguan, pasti tadi Jaejoong merasa sedikit sakit.

"Yun… bagaimana jika malam ini kita _make love_?" Jaejoong berucap sambil mengusap-usap tengkuk Yunho dengan seduktif.

"_Ani_," ucapan Yunho mengundang desahan kecewa dari Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap mata Yunho, "Wae?"

"Besok kita kuliah pagi. Kau ingat?" Yunho tersenyum dan menyentil hidung Jaejoong.

"Satu ronde saja."

"_Aniya~"_ Yunho segera melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Jaejoong dan menarik kekasihnya agar jatuh ke atas kasur bersamanya, "Kita tidur saja, _arra?_"

Jaejoong merenggut dan segera membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Yunho. Kesal,_eoh_? Yunho hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Jaejoong menolak dia peluk dari belakang. Kekasihnya sedang ngambek.

.

* * *

.

**03.29 PM**

Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang berada di perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Yunho. Yunho berada di sampingnya dan menyetir sambil bersenandung sesuai dengan lagu yang sedang mereka dengarkan dari radio. Aksi ngambeknya berhenti saat tadi dia melihat Yunho sedang digoda dengan dua gadis. Terpaksa Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan menganggu momen tersebut. Hal itu mengundang cibiran dari kedua gadis yang sedang menggoda Yunho, tetapi apa perduli Jaejoong? Yunho 100% miliknya, jadi dia bebas melakukan apapun… hohoho~

Jaejoong mulai merasa ganjal saat Yunho mengambil jalan tidak menuju arah rumah Yunho melainkan ke arah rumahnya. Jaejoong menatap Yunho sangar saat mereka berhenti di depan gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

"Kenapa kesini!" bentak Jaejoong frustasi dan hanya dibalas senyuman Yunho.

"Aku membawamu pulang, Jae," Yunho tersenyum dan mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong. Sedangkan Jaejoong segera menepis tangan Yunho.

"Kalau begitu aku menginap di rumahmu," Jaejoong kembali melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap ke depan kembali.

Yunho mendesah pelan, "Kau harus pulang ke rumahmu, Jae."

"_Aniya_!"

Yunho mengacak rambutnya pelan. Dengan cepat dia melepas _seat belt_-nya, mengundang tatapan heran dari Jaejoong karena tiba-tiba Yunho beranjak keluar mobil. Terpaksa Jaejoong meniru gerakan Yunho—keluar dari mobil Yunho.

"Aish, apa sih maumu?" Jaejoong sedikit membentak saat melihat Yunho menekan_intercom_ yang berada di samping gerbang rumah Jaejoong.

Yunho tidak menjawab dan selang beberapa detik pagar terbuka. Dengan senyuman Yunho meraih tangan Jaejoong dan membawa kekasihnya memasuki rumahnya sendiri.

Jaejoong terus mengumpat kesal karena diseret Yunho menuju ke kamarnya. Dan umpatan Jaejoong semakin panjang karena Yunho menyapa _maid-maid_ yang lewat di hadapan mereka berdua.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memasuki kamar Jaejoong yang sudah hampir sebulan tidak pernah Jaejoong pakai—kecuali untuk mengambil keperluan serta bajunya.

Yunho mengarahkan Jaejoong untuk duduk di atas kasur, "Oke, aku sudah mengantarmu. Sekarang aku harus pulang," Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong dan mulai beranjak keluar dari kamar Jaejoong. Hanya saja sebelum Yunho benar-benar pergi, Jaejoong telah memegang ujung baju Yunho, sambil merenggut.

'Jangan terlalu memanjakan Jaejoong. Jaejoong memiliki rumahnya sendiri. Jangan biasakan Jaejoong terus bersamamu, nanti dia jadi ketergantungan dan tidak bisa berdiri sendiri tanpamu.' Ucapan Heechul menggema lagi di kepala Yunho. Dia berbalik dan menatap kekasihnya yang masih merenggut.

"Jangan pulang," Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya dan memeluk pinggang Yunho. Wajahnya terbenam di atas perut Yunho.

Yunho mendesah pelan. Dia harus bertindak tegas disini.

Perlahan Yunho berlutut di depan Jaejoong. Dia mengusap wajah kekasihnya dengan sayang. Keberanian mulai dia keluarkan. _Ini demi kebaikan Jaejoong_!

"Dengarkan aku. Mulai sekarang berhenti bersikap manja dan jaga sikap serta tata bicaramu!" ucap Yunho tegas sambil menatap dalam mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang merasakan mendapatkan tamparan keras dari kekasihnya segera membulatkan matanya tidak percaya karena kekasihnya yang unyu-unyu, _innocent_serta baik itu menegurnya seperti ini.

"Saat kau melanggar aku akan memberikanmu hukuman," Yunho tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Jaejoong.

Alis Jaejoong terpaut. Dia menarik kerah Yunho agar wajahnya dan Yunho dapat berhadapan, "Kau berani mengaturku, hah?" bentak Jaejoong kesal.

Yunho terdiam. '_Harus tegas_!' terus menerus Yunho menyemangati dirinya, "Semuanya terseramu sih~" Yunho berdiri dan meletakkan tangan kirinya di atas pinggang, "Perhatikan kalimatku ini…"

Jaejoong yang masih kesal menatap Yunho sengit. Berani-beraninya Yunho memerintahnya. Jadi selama ini dia itu sangat manja, tidak memiliki tata krama dan berkata seenak jidat? Berengsek, secara tidak langsung Yunho mengejeknya!

"Saat dalam sehari kau berlaku tidak baik, aku tidak akan memberikanmu ciuman dalam bentuk apapun. Kau harus berprilaku baik selama sehari penuh agar mendapatkan kecupanku,"—Yunho menyeringai kejam, sepertinya ini akan menarik—"Dalam seminggu jika kau bisa berbuat baik, aku baru mau mengajakmu kencan. Saat dalam seminggu kau melakukan prilaku yang merugikan banyak orang walaupun hanya sekali, aku tidak akan pernah kencan denganmu,"—tangan Jaejoong terkepal di samping tubuhnya, sedangkan Yunho yang melihatnya tersenyum senang—"Jika dalam dua minggu kau berlaku baik, aku baru akan membiarkanmu menginap di rumahku selama tiga hari. Jika tidak, jangan harap bisa tidur bersamaku. Lalu, dalam tiga minggu kau berlaku baik, aku baru akan memberikan _kissmark_ dilehermu. Aku tahu kau suka dengan _kissmark -_ku. Jadi berlakulah dengan baik,"—Yunho mengusap leher Jaejoong yang terdapat bulatan berwarna unggu kemerahan._Kissmark _-nya semalam—"Dan terakhir, jika dalam sebulan kau berbuat baik, kita akan melakukan _sex_. Tidak perduli denganmu yang horny. Jika tidak bertindak baik selama sebulan, puaskan dirimu dengan taganmu. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu."

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya kesal. Tidak ada _sex_? _Fuck_! Bahwa dalam seminggu dia pasti akan melakukan _sex_ dengan Yunho. Mana puas dirinya jika hanya memuaskan diri dengan tangan.

"Aku tidak mau!" bentak Jaejoong tidak setuju.

Yunho menyeringai, "Terserah, toh yang memberikan kenikmatan kan aku. Saat kau nakal aku tidak akan memberikannya~" ucap Yunho dengan nada suara yang dibuat seceria mungkin.

Jaejoong mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Benar apa kata Yunho, yang selama ini memberikan kenikmatan ditubuhnya adalah Yunho. Yunho bisa sesuka hati menghentikan atau melakukannya. _Fuck_!

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang tampak bimbang dan kesal. Perlahan dia mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jaejoong dan segera meraup bibir kekasihnya dengan cepat. Yunho menghisap kasar bibir bawah Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya yang bebas dia gerakan untuk mengusap-usap selangkangan Jaejoong yang masih tertutup celana. Jaejoong yang merasakan nikmat, mengerang di dalam ciumannya. Yunho mulai menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki celah di bibir Jaejoong dan mengajak lidah Jaejoong agar masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong yang mengerti maksud Yunho pun menjulurkan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulut Yunho. Dan hal yang Jaejoong terima saat lidahnya masuk ke rongga mulut Yunho adalah gigitan di ujung lidahnya serta remasan keras tangan Yunho pada kejantanannya, membuat Jaejoong hendak menjauhkan bibirnya untuk mendesah kencang jika tangan Yunho yang satunya lagi tidak menahan tengkuk Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menutup matanya saat Yunho memadang matanya yang semakin sayu dengan intes. Erangan Jaejoong terendam dengan lumatan Yunho. Kaki Jaejoong bergetar nikmat saat tangan Yunho semakin memanjakan kejantanannya dengan remasan kasar.

Jaejoong menepuk pundak Yunho saat paru-parunya meminta oksigen. Yunho segera menjauhkan bibirnya dan menghisap saliva miliknya dan Jaejoong yang tercampur dan mengalir di sudut bibir Jaejoong. Tangannya tidak berhenti meremas-remas kejantanan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong memeluk lehernya dan mendesah-desah keras.

"Angh~ Aaah! Yun-Yunho. A-aku mau… NGGH!" Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat Yunho malah menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Jaejoong saat dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks.

"Fuck Yunho… Ah! A-aku mau datang! Kenapa berhenti?" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyeringai dan menatap kejantanannya yang menegang hebat.

"Peraturan kita di mulai sekarang! Jadi yang tadi adalah ciuman terakhir kita sebelum kau berprilaku baik." Yunho mengecup ujung hidung Jaejoong dan segera beranjak kabur menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Jaejoong.

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang gairahnya sudah meletup-letup hanya bisa mencengkram ujung ranjangnya menaham perih kejantanannya yang ditinggal begitu saja dengan Yunho, "YUNHO BERENGSEEEK!"

* * *

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGE : Chapter 2 [Jaejoong's plan]

Posted on 9 Juni 2012

**Warning : Yaoi! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur. Hati-hati dengan kata yang kasar. Lime**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

_**Rate : M **_(berubah menjadi M menurut saran readers karena ada beberapa adegan Lime)

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Last chap:**_

"_Angh~ Aaah! Yun-Yunho. A-aku mau… NGGH!" Jaejoong menjerit tertahan saat Yunho malah menjauhkan tangannya dari kejantanan Jaejoong saat dirinya hampir mencapai klimaks._

"_Fuck Yunho… Ah! A-aku mau datang! Kenapa berhenti?" Jaejoong mengumpat kesal ke arah Yunho yang sedang menyeringai dan menatap kejantanannya yang menegang hebat._

"_Peraturan kita di mulai sekarang! Jadi yang tadi adalah ciuman terakhir kita sebelum kau berprilaku baik." Yunho mengecup ujung hidung Jaejoong dan segera beranjak kabur menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di depan rumah Jaejoong._

_Sedangkan Jaejoong yang gairahnya sudah meletup-letup hanya bisa mencengkram ujung ranjangnya menaham perih kejantanannya yang ditinggal begitu saja dengan Yunho, "YUNHO BERENGSEEEK!"_

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

Jaejoong's plan

.

* * *

Jaejoong menatap horror Yunho yang sudah berlari. Selang beberapa detik suara deru mobil Yunho berjalan menjauhi rumah Jaejoong terdengar jelas. Tokoh utama kita perlahan menatap selangkangannya yang terkangkang. Ia menatap miris kejantanannya yang sudah menegang dan tampak mengembung di balik celana. Yunho berengsek.

Dengan sedikit tertatih-tatih menahan nyeri kejantanannya Jaejoong berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk menyelesaikan ekresinya terlebih dahulu. Ugh…

Segera Jaejoong menyalakan shower agar suara benturan air dengan lantai menggema di kamar mandinya dan membuat desahannya terendam. Jaejoong segera menurunkan celananya sampai pertengahan pahanya. Dia mengelus kejantanannya dengan sayang sambil duduk di pinggiran bathtub.

Ugh, Jaejoong benci bermasturbasi. Dia lebih suka Yunho memuaskan dirinya. Tidak seperti ini! Pandangan Jaejoong sering kali bertemu dengan kaca besar yang berada di depan bathtub-nya. Disana ter-refleksi Jaejoong yang sedang memuaskan dirinya sendiri dengan tangan kanan sedangkan tangan kirinya bergerak memlintir _nipple_-nya dari luar baju. Matanya tampak sayu dan poninya yang basah mulai lengket dan menempel di dahinya.

Bibir Jaejoong terus terbuka dan mengeluarkan desahan-desahan yang semakin lama semakin keras meningat Jaejoong mau mencapai klimaksnya.

"Engh~" lenguhan Jaejoong tampak menggema di kamar mandi itu. Setidaknya kejantanannya sudah tidak setegang tadi. Jaejoong bergerak untuk mencuci tangannya yang basah karena spermanya sendiri di bawah shower yang sedari tadi menyala. Ugh, biasanya Yunho akan menggulum jari-jarinya jika cairan Jaejoong mengotori tangannya sendiri. Betapa Jaejoong ingin menikmati tubuh Yunho sekarang. Tetapi semua berubah karena peraturan berengsek yang Yunho keluarkan.

"ARGH! JUNG YUNHO! Kau membuatku frustasi!" Jaejoong mengacak rambutnya dengan tangan kiri. Bagaimana bisa Yunho setega ini terhadap dirinya!

Setelah jari-jarinya bersih, Jaejoong menaikan celananya dan menyemprotkan air dari shower ke atas lantai yang juga terkena cipratan spermanya. Jaejoong menatap spermanya yang bercampur dengan air dan masuk ke saluran pembuangan.

Satu hari melakukan hal-hal baik dan tidak merugikan orang lain Jaejoong baru diberi ciuman. Cih, peraturan gila mengingat Jaejoong selalu marah-marah dan menyuruh-nyuruh orang. Ugh, bagaimana Jaejoong bisa bertahan tanpa ciuman Yunho yang sehari biasa dia dapatkan pagi, siang, sore, malam dan sebelum tidur?

Jaejoong tampak berfikir sejenak. Yunho tidak pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang telah dia katakan. Segera Jaejoong masuk kembali ke kamarnya. Berarti besok dia harus berusaha menjadi anak baik, eh?

.

* * *

.

**05.59 AM**

Namja cantik bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong kini sedang bergelung di atas kasurnya. Tubuhnya terlilit oleh selimut putih yang membuat dirinya seperti kepompong, tidak lupa dengan kepalanya saja yang menyumbul dan membuat kesan imut. Rambut hitamnya tampak berantakkan begitu juga dengan keadaan kasurnya. Jaejoong tidur tanpa bantal ataupun guling mengingat kedua benda itu sudah tergeletak manis di atas lantai karena polah Jaejoong saat tidur.

Hump, mengingat kamar Jaejoong mengarah ke barat—posisi tempat matahari terbit—maka kamar Jaejoong tampak mulai terang.

**06.00AM**

_KRIIING_

Alarm yang berada di meja nakas mulai mengeluarkan suaranya dan membuat pria cantik itu mengerang kesal. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong tampak menggeliyat di bawah selimut dan tangannya keluar dari keluar dari selimut yang menggulung Jaejoong.

Detik selanjutnya adalah akhir dari nyawa sang alarm karena dengan tidak berkepri-alarm-an Jaejoong mendorong alarm itu hingga membentur lantai.

Merasa tidurnya sudah tidak terganggu lagi, Jaejoong kembali mencari posisi enak di atas kasurnya.

Bibirnya yang tadi mengecurut sebal kembali tersenyum damai karena bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, hingga…

'_Pip' 'Pip' Pip'_

Awalnya Jaejoong hanya diam saat ponselnya berbunyi—ada panggilan masuk. Tetapi karena rasa mengantuknya lebih mendominasi, Jaejoong memilih mendiamkan poselnya, toh hanya tinggal menunggu 30 detik sampai bunyi itu berhentikan?

Saat bunyi 'Pip' tidak terdengar lagi. Jaejoong bisa bernafas lega. Tetapi detik berikutnya Jaejoong kembali menggerutu karena orang yang menelfonnya meninggalkan pesan suara. Dan tada~

"_CHAGIYA~ Aku akan sampai di rumahmu dalam waktu dua puluh menit. Jika kau belum bersiap untuk kuliah, tidak ada ciuman!"_

'_Pik'_

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak untuk mencerna apa yang dia dengarkan. Itu suara Yunho kan? Hump, 20 menit lagi akan sampai dan mereka akan pergi kuliah. Hah…

Dengan malas Jaejoong kembali memejamkan mata dan berusaha untuk tertidur. Biasanya juga seperti ini, nanti Yunho datang akan membangunkannya. Tidak perlu pesan suara seperti itu, Jaejoong tidak akan bangun.

Tunggu…

TIDAK ADA CIUMAN?

Segera Jaejoong melompat dari kasurnya. Secepatnya Jaejoong melarikan tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut celana kaus panjang ke kamar mandi. ARGH! Waktunya hanya 15 menit bersiap karena 5 menit sebelumnya dia gunakan untuk berfikir.

'ARGH… Ciuman! Ciumanku!' tidak perduli dengan celana yang masih dia gunakan, kini Jaejoong telah berada di bawah shower dengan tubuh yang sudah basah kuyup. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Jaejoong segera melepas celananya dan melemparnya hingga jatuh tepat di samping keranjang cucian.

Perduli amat sama baju yang tidak masuk ke sana. Yang penting ciumannya terselamatkan! Sangking terburu-burunya Jaejoong hanya mencuci wajahnya agar terlihat lebih segar. Jadi apa gunannya kau berbasah-basahan di bawah shower,_pabbo_?

Saat Jaejoong hendak berlari ke luar kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang. Dirinya teringat dengan hal suci yang sering dia lupakan. GOSOK GIGI! Dengan sangat terpaksa Jaejoong menggosok giginya seperti orang kesetanan. Jika bisa berbicara mungkin sikat gigi yang Jaejoong gunakan sekarang akan mengamuk dan menampar majikannya karena diperlakukan dengan tidak berkepri-sikat gigian.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong bisa saja melewatkan acara menyikat gigi ini. Tapi mungkin saja dia akan berhasil hari ini dan dapat mengecup Yunho. Mana mau dia saat mereka berciuman Yunho terganggu dengan bau mulutnya.

Setelah berkumur, Jaejoong meninggalkan sikat giginya begitu saja di atas wastafel. Waktunya tinggal 8 menit lagi! Dia belum berpakaian ataupun sarapan. Soal peralatan kuliah, perduli amat Jaejoong dengan hal seperti itu.

Dengan delapan menit yang tersisa Jaejoong menerobos dan memasuki kamarnya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Rambut serta tubuhnya masih basah mengingat dia belum mengkeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

Dan saat Jaejoong memasuki kamarnya, dia hanya bisa menatap horor pria yang sedang membereskan ranjangnya. YUNHO disana!

Sebenarnya Yunho baru datang satu menit yang lalu. Keadaan jalan tampak kosong tidak seperti biasanya, macet. Maka dari itu dia bisa datang lebih cepat. Dan ta-da~ saat dia memasuki kamar Jaejoong, entah kenapa ranjang kekasihnya berantakan. Maka dari itu Yunho berinisiatif untuk membereskannya. Dan belum terlalu lama dia membereskan ranjang calon istrinya, dia mendengar suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Dan detik itu juga Yunho menolehkan wajahnya ke arah kamar mandi.

Bibir Yunho melengkungkan senyum dan mulai terkekeh pelan saat melihat Jaejoong dalam keadaan telanjang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan kaget dan syok. Apa Jaejoong tidak mengeringkan tubuhnya? Yunho hanya berdecak melihat tetesan air mengalir dari tubuh Jaejoong dan membasahi lantai.

Melihat Jaejoong tetap diam dengan posisi terkejutnya—yaitu mulut terbuka dan mata membulat—Yunho mulai angkat suara, "Pakai bajumu. Sampai kapan kau mau bertelanjang di depanku?"

Sadar dengan ucapan Yunho, Jaejoong segera menutupi kemaluannya dengan tangannya. Secepat mungkin Jaejoong berlari ke arah ruangan yang berisi semua pakaiannya, tepat berada di samping kamar mandinya. (seperti di COO Jaejoong. Ruang pakaian dia terpisah)

'_Blam'_

Yunho hanya terkekeh pelan dan kembali membereskan kasur Jaejoong. Contoh kekasih yang baik.

.

Sekarang ini Jaejoong sedang membereskan kamar mandinya yang berantakan. Tentu saja semua ini atas perintah Yunho. Dengan rela hati Yunho akan memeluk Jaejoong jika pria itu mau membereskan kamar mandinya yang seperti medan perang dunia kedua.

Sebenarnya semua ini bermulai saat Jaejoong selesai berpakaian. Dia keluar dan mendapati Yunho sedang membereskan tas untuk kuliahnya. Saat Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Yunho, tiba-tiba pria itu tampak seperti harus menjemput panggilan alamnya. Maka detik selanjutnya, Yunho berjalan ke arah kamar mandi Jaejoong.

Belum ada 20 detik Yunho berada di kamar mandi, pria itu segera berjalan keluar kamar mandi. Setelah itu senyuman _innocent_ terpampang di wajah Yunho dan detik selanjutnya pria itu menarik Jaejoong ke kamar mandinya sendiri. Yunho menyuruh Jaejoong membereskan kamar mandi yang berantakan dan refleks Jaejoong membentak Yunho karena tidak mau. Kebiasaan buruk teryata susah dihilangkan. Yunho awalnya kaget dengan bentakan Jaejoong. Tapi detik berikutnya bibir Yunho memancarkan senyum.

'_Karena kau membentakku, maka hari ini tidak ada ciuman. Sebagai gantinya aku akan memelukmu jika kau memberskan kekacauan ini.'_

Ugh, jadi sekarang pelukan juga di atur? Bisa gila Jaejoong kalo begini caranya.

Dengan malas Jaejoong melap lantai yang basah karena polahnya. Yunho yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi hanya tersenyum senang. Setidaknya Jaejoong menurut kepadanya walau perlu di beri ancaman terlebih dahulu.

Jaejoong menatap miris celana panjang yang dia gunakan. Bagian bawah celana itu sudah basah karena terkena air selama dia membereskan kamar mandi. Padahal hari ini Jaejoong sudah memilih pakaian terbaiknya. Yunho kejam!

Setelah kamar mandinya bersih, Jaejoong segera berdiri. Dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah Yunho dan segera menubruk pria berbadan tegap itu.

Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho dengan kedua tangannya memeluk erat punggung Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terkekeh senang dan membalas pelukan Jaejoong.

Ugh, Jaejoong ingin mencium Yunho sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong memainkan kakinya rambutnya yang telah basah. Sore ini Jaejoong memutuskan untuk berendam di kamar mandi. Tubuhnya terendam di air hangat yang telah bercampur dengan aroma _therapy_. Hari ini dirinya cukup stress karena tidak bisa memeluk Yunho lagi ataupun mencium kekasihnya. Bahkan saat mengantarnya pulang, Yunho hanya mengusap kepalanya. Ugh, Jaejoong berharap CIUMAN bukan ELUSAN! Memangnya dia kucing peliharaan?

Tangan Jaejoong bergerak memainkan air dan sesekali mengusap wajahnya dengan air itu. Ah, Yunho pasti berharap Jaejoong berubah. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Yunho melakukan ini terhadap dirinya yang unyu-unyu ini.

Jaejoong terdiam sejenak memikirkan hal ini, sampai akhirnya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum _evil_.

Segera Jaejoong turun dari atas bathtub dan membuka saluran airnya. Detik berikutnya, Jaejoong meraih handuk dan mengeringkan tubuhnya.

Jangan pernah Yunho berfikir bahwa Jaejoong mudah di kendalikan. Jaejoong tidak suka!

Bibir Jaejoong tampak menyeringai. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggunakan baju sedangkan otaknya masih fokus dengan idenya.

Dengan sangat percaya diri Jaejoong yakin bahwa Yunho tidak tahan untuk menyentuh Jaejoong. Bagaimana jika Jaejoong mengabaikan peraturan Yunho dan tetap menjadi dirinya? Toh pada akhirnya Yunho akan menyentuhnya juga.

'Lihat saja nanti Jung Yunho. Kau pasti akan tergoda dengan tubuhku dan menyentuhnya dengan seduktif. Aku tidak perlu menaati peraturan busukmu.' batin Jaejoong percaya diri.

_Oh ayolah Kim Jaejoong. Ingat dirimu sendiri juga memiliki nafsu yang lebih besar dari pada Yunho._

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Jeje ke-PD-an (-A-")

Yang ada ente duluan ngebet sama Yunho kali (._.) Yunho kan baik-baik _innocent_^O^)/ Nggak mungkin melanggar apa yang telah dia katakan.

#dukungYunho!

.

Ngomong-ngomong, maaf… setelah gw berfikir ulang sepertinya **orang ketiga** akan muncul.


	4. Chapter 4

CHANGE : Chapter 4 [I can!]

Posted on 9 Juni 2012

**Warning : Yaoi! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur. Hati-hati dengan kata yang kasar. Lime**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

_**Rate : M**_

_**.**_

* * *

.

_**Last chap :**_

_Dan detik berikutnya Yunho segera lari keluar kamar Jaejoong sambil berteriak, "Aku hanya mau membangunkanmu sayang~"_

_Jaejoong? Jangan tanya. Pria itu sudah mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan kasar. Ah! Kenapa sentuhan kecil dari Yunho semakin membuat libidonya naik? Angh… dia ingin dimasukin sekarang. Dia rindu sentuhan YUNHONYA!_

_Argh… apakan dia harus berbuat baik? Hiks, sedih sekali._

_Perlahan Jaejoong mengelus kejantanannya dengan sayang, "Tunggu appa-mu, ne? Hiks, umma harus berbuat baik dulu selama sebulan. Huee…"_

_Ck, sepertinya Jaejoong mulai gila sampai membayangkan kejantanannya anaknya sendiri. Ternyata efek tidak disentuh Yunho sangat besar!_

_Hiks, jika begini terus Jaejoong bisa benar-benar gila. Jadi, dirinya harus segera berubah ya?_

_Perlahan Jaejoong bangkit dari kasurnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Nooo! Lagi-lagi memuaskan diri sendiri. Menyedihkan_

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

I can!

.

* * *

Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang bergetar. Ugh… dia baru menyelesaikan klimaksnya. Segera dia terjun ke bawah shower dan mandi. Menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun cair dan berusaha menenangkan otaknya yang mesum.

Hau… kenapa disaat-saat begini dia malah membayangkan tubuh naked Yunho? Hau… tubuh Yunho yang proposional, punggungnya yang tegap dan berwarna coklat terang. Pinggangnya, otot perutnya, otot dadanya dan penisnya yang sering memasuki rectum Jaejoong…

Deg

Jaejoong segera melirik ke arah bawah.

SHIT! Dia tegang lagi!

.

Jaejoong turun melalui tangga. Minimal hari ini dia harus berbuat baik! Bibirnya sudah gatal dan ingin dijamah Yunho! Turun melalui tangga, Jaejoong membelakakak melihat ibunya sedang berbincang dengan Yunho di meja makan.

Hasrat Jaejoong untuk berlari dan mengeplak ibunya batal mengingat dia harus berbuat baik demi ciuman! Haish… Jaejoong ingin mencekik ibunya yang sudah sebulan ini tidak pernah dia lihat.

Dengan lunglai Jaejoong berjalan ke arah meja makan. Sebelumnya dia menunduk sembilan puluh derajat ke arah ibunya, memberikan hormat.

Heechul sedikit kaget melihat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba sopan. Sedangkan Yunho hanya menyeringai senang. Jaejoong pasti menginginkan bibirnya~

"Selamat pagi, _eomma_," ucap Jaejoong lemas sambil duduk di kursinya. Sebelumnya Jaejoong menangkupkan tangannya di depan dada, "Selamat makan," desis Jaejoong sambil kembali menunduk.

Setelah itu Jaejoong baru melahap rotinya sambil sesekali diselingi meminum susunya.

Heechul masih tercengan melihat anaknya yang berubah drastis. Berkali-kali Heechul melihat ke arah Yunho dan Jaejoong secara bergantian. Sampai akhirnya _namja_ itu menampar pipinya sendiri dan mulai makan.

Yunho yang senang karena Jaejoong menjadi sopan perlahan mengusap kepala Jaejoong dan turun ke pipinya. Sedangkan Jaejoong yang diperlakukan lembut perlahan menggerakkan kepalanya mendekati Yunho agar tangan Yunho dapat mengusap pipinya lagi.

Tangan Yunho besar dan kasar. Tapi Jaejoong suka, tangan itu yang selalu melindunginya.

Yunho terkekeh pelan melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Ini pertama kalinya Jaejoong bersikap manis dan ini membuat Yunho merasa aneh sekaligus senang.

.

Oke, Yunho ingin mengetes Jaejoong.

"Jae…" ucap Yunho sambil menatap Jaejoong yang berjalan di sampingnya.

"Ng?" dengung Jaejoong sambil balas menatap Yunho.

Yunho menelan ludahnya gugup. Dia sudah memiliki feeling buruk tentang ini, "Kau yang menyetir," ucap Yunho sambil memberikan kunci mobil ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong awalnya kaget dan hendak membentak Yunho seperti biasa. Tapi SABAR… Tahan emosimu Kim Jaejoong! Tenaaang. Tenaaaang!

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu dan segera mengambil kunci mobil yang ada di tangan Yunho.

YEAAAH! JUNG, KAU BERHASIL!

Ingin rasanya Yunho melompat-lompat bahagia karena bisa membuat Jaejoong menurutinya, tetapi itu terlalu gila.

Dengan senyuman Yunho berjalan ke arah kursi penumpang sedangkan Jaejoong menghela nafas berat sebelum masuk ke kursi pengemudi. Jaejoong mulai menyalakan mobil Yunho dan mobil merah itu perlahan bergerak meninggalkan rumah Jaejoong.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong menggerung saat harus menghadapi pelajaran yang dia benci. Matematika! Tapi minimal dia harus berbuat baik hari ini… hiks, dengan malas Jaejoong memasuki kelas matematikan dan duduk disamping Yunho.

Yunho? Jangan tanya, dia tersenyum bahagia karena Jaejoong mau mengikuti kelas matematika! Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Jaejoong, "Nanti aku akan bantu," bisik Yunho dan dibalas anggukan oleh Jaejoong.

Hei… Jaejoong jadi lebih pendiam ya? Dari tadi dia hanya menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan anggukan atau gelengan. Membuat rambut Jaejoong bergoyang-goyang. Kadang juga Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya saat kesal. Setidaknya bentuk pelampiasan dari pada marah-marah sambil membanting meja dan tidak mendapatkan ciuman.

"Kim Jaejoong! Kerjakan soal ini."

Sontak Jaejoong yang sedari tadi sedang bengong langsung kaget dan menatap guru itu ragu. Dia menoleh ke arah Yunho yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tampang melas. Memohon bantuan kekasihnya untuk mengerjakan soalnya.

"MAJU SEKARANG!"

Jaejoong menggerutu dan segera keluar dari bangkunya dan mengambil spidol yang dipegang guru itu. Jaejoong memajukan bibirnya saat melihat soalnya. Diam diam beberapa detik sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menjetikkan jarinya mengerti. Dengan cepat Jaejoong membuka penutup spidolnya dan segera mengerjakan soal yang di papan.

Ini soal yang Yunho ajarkan kemarin!

Walaupun Jaejoong sebal kemarin, tetapi minimal dia menangkap beberapa penjelasan Yunho!

Setelah mengerjakan soalnya, Jaejoong tersenyum bangga dan mengembalikan spidolnya kepada dosen yang mengajar dengan sedikit membungkuk. Setelah itu dia segera berjalan ke bangkunya. Senyuman belum pudar dari bibirnya.

Yeah! Yunho saranghae~

Setidaknya dia tidak menendang dosen yang tadi dan membuat dirinya tidak mendapatkan ciuman.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong bergelung di ranjangnya. Demi Tuhan! Hari ini Yunho menginap lagi! GYAA~

Walaupun menginap dalam rangka mengajari Jaejoong dan Yunho tidur di kamar tamu, Jaejoong sudah cukup sangat bahagia. Bagaimana dengan sikap dia sehari ini? PERFECT! Beberapa kali Jaejoong memang hampir akan melakukan kesalahan, tetapi itu hampiiir! Pasalnya Jaejoong tidak melakukan kesalahan~ Kkk

Segera Jaejoong menyelimuti tubuhnya yang topless dengan selimut. Dia topless bukan bermaksud untuk menggoda Yunho. Hanya saja beberapa kali Jaejoong menikmati tidur dengan keadaan topless. Tubuhnya terasa lebih sejuk.

Aish, Jaejoong tidak sabar menunggu esok! Yunho pasti akan memberikan ciumannya besok. Ingin rasanya segera tidur dan menunggu kecupan Yunho. Hanya saja membayangkan Yunho menciumnya membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup kencang sekaligus malu! Sudah lama tidak disentuh Yunho, membuat dia jadi malu-malu kucing seperti ini.

Segera Jaejoong mengulung tubuhnya dengan selimut dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya. Ciumaaankuu~ Aku dataaaang~

Lima detik setelah Jaejoong jatuh ke dalam alam tidurnya, Yunho perlahan memasuki kamar Jaejoong.

Tubuhnya yang atletis dan hanya di bungkus dengan singlet dan celana kaus putih berdiri di ambang pintu kamar Jaejoong. Dia menengokkan wajahnya dan menatap Jaejoong yang bergulung-gulung nyaman di bawah selimut.

Yunho berniat memberikan hadiah kepada Jaejoong sekarang. Tetapi karena Jaejoong sudah mau tidur, itu lebih baik lagi! Setidaknya besok pagi Yunho bisa tertawa sambil mengatakan bahwa dia telah memberikan Jaejoong ciuman! Nista? Tidak juga~

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong. Perlahan dia menutup pintunya. Tidak lucu kepergok sedang ciuman.

Yunho perlahan menggerakan tubuh Jaejoong hingga terlentang. Perlahan Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Jaejoong dan hentak menciumnya.

Hei, ingat bahwa Jaejoong baru saja jatuh tertidur? Dia belum sungguh-sungguh tidur! Merasakan ada orang yang menyentuh hingga menggerakan tubuhnya membuat dia membuka matanya yang berat sedikit.

_JDER_

Wajah Yunho

Close up!

Jaejoong bergerak mundur karena kaget dan membuat Yunho mengecup udara kosong. Lampu tidur di kamar Jaejoong tidak membantu pengelihatannya. Tapi buat Yunho lampu kamar Jaejoong yang remang-remang sangat tepat untuk bercinta. Bercinta? Hey, jangan bercanda, Jung Yunho!

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang sudah bangun dan tampak linglung, "Tidak mau ciumanmu, Jae? Kalau tidak aku pergi sekarang."

EH? Sekarang? Jaejoong membulatkan mulutnya kaget. Jadi dia akan mendapatkan ciuman sekarang?

"Tidak mau?" tanya Yunho lagi sambil bangkit berdiri. Dengan langkah lebar Yunho berjalan meninggalkan Jaejoong, "Yasudah~"

Jaejoong diam dua detik sampai dia berteriak dan lompat dari ranjangnya dan langsung memeluk Yunho dari belakang.

"_Aniya-aniya~ Poppo_!" ucap Jaejoong sedikit memaksa sambil membalikan tubuh Yunho. Dengan sedikit berjinjit, Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho.

Yunho terkekeh pelan dan mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong.

Jaejoong syok. Tentu saja! Dia mengharapkan ciuman panas sampai adegan lumat melumat, tetap Yunho hanya mengecup bibirnya singkat. Tetap memeluk Yunho, Jaejoong menggerung, "Poppo!"

Yunho tersenyum lembut, "Aku sudah menciummu, tuh."

Jaejoong mengecurutkan bibirnya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho, "Jae nggak mau poppo yang gitu!" ujar Jaejoong sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Seringaian keluar dari bibir Yunho, "Jadi kau mau ciuman seperti apa?" bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri mendengar bisikan Yunho yang lebih mirip desahan. Segera Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yunho, "Jae mau poppo yang biasa," ucap Jaejoong dengan nada merajuk.

"Ini juga sudah mirip dengan poppo yang biasa."

"_Aniya_! Yuno belum gigit-ungh! Yuno belum melumat bibir Jae!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada malu-malu. Aish, manisnya~

Yunho tertawa keras mendengar penuturan Jaejoong. Sontak hal ini membuat Jaejoong merenggut kesal. Untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya, Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho kesal.

Setelah tertawa, Yunho langsung menatap wajah Jaejoong, "Andwae! Kau tahu, kemarin saat kau memukul kejantananku? Sakit sekali, kau tahu? Aku tidak akan memberikan ciuman lebih dalam dari kecupan," ucap Yunho sambil mengerinyai.

Sedangkan mendengarkan penuturan Yunho, Jaejoong hanya melongo tidak percaya. WHAT? Tidak ada lumatan?

"Besok kalau kau berbuat baik lagi, aku baru akan melumat bibirmu dengan kasar, Jae," desis Yunho pelan. Detik berikutnya dia mengecup pipi Jaejoong pelan. Melepaskan dekapan mereka berdua dan Yunho segera berlari menjauhi kamar Jaejoong.

Jaejoong? Jangan tanya, dia masih melongo tidak percaya.

Baru beberapa detik kemudian dia tersadar dari pemikirannya. Segera dia menggeram kesal sambil mencengkram celananya, " JUNG YUNHO PABBO!"

.

.

* * *

.

.

**1 June**

Wajah Jaejoong tampak pucat sekarang. Dia tidak sengaja membentak maid-nya karena menumpahkan jus jeruk ke bajunya. Segera Jaejoong menutup mulutnya dan segera melirik ke arah Yunho yang menggeleng tidak suka.

Huweee, ciumannya hilang! Hiks, _eomma_…

.

* * *

.

**2 June**

Jaejoong merutuki dirinya yang baru saja menendang mobil milik temannya yang tidak sengaja menyerempet dirinya. Hiks, mana Yunho melihatnya, lagi! Lagi-lagi tidak dapat ciuman!

.

* * *

.

**3 June**

YEAH! Jaejoong tidak melakukan kesalahan hari ini! Segera dia dengan ceria memasuki kamarnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pasalnya hari ini Yunho tidak menginap, jadi Yunho baru memberikan ciumannya besok.

_Gwenchana_, yang penting dia mendapatkan ciuman. Kkk~

.

* * *

.

_**4 June**_

**06:10 AM**

Jaejoong sudah siap dengan pakaiannya. Tubuhnya telah rapi dan wangi. Bahkan Jaejoong memakan waktu 3 menit untuk menyikat giginya. Hehehe~ tentu saja ciumannya harus special ini. Segera Jaejoong duduk manis di atas ranjangnya menunggu Yunho untuk mengecupnya. Bahkan bibirnya sudah dia basahi dengan lipgloss. Hmm~

Jaejoong memainkan kakinya. Semakin menuju jam 6:30—jam dimana biasanya Yunho baru datang menjemput Jaejoong—dirinya semakin gelisah. Terbukti dari tangan Jaejoong yang mulai meremas-remas ujung bajunya.

Aigo, seperti mau malam pertama saja! Aish, Jaejoong _pabbo_!

Merutuki kebodohannya, Jaejoong membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal putihnya. Berkali-kali dia menggeleng-gelengkan wajahnya untuk menahan rasa malu. Hiyaah!

"Jaejoong! Turun! Yunho sudah ada di sini!"

_WHAT?_

Yunho tidak ke kamarnya untuk memberikan ciuman? Tidak memberikan ciuman? Ciuman? Lumat-melumat? OMG!

Jaejoong menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Dia segera meraih tasnya dan berjalan turun. Ck, Yunho termaksud orang yang sopan! Dia tidak mungkin mencium Jaejoong di ruang makan di depan ibunya. Satu-satunya tempat yang tersisa adalah kamar Jaejoong dan Yunho tidak kesana! _Damn_.

Haish, jadi kapan Jaejoong bisa mengambil hadiahnya?

Kaki jenjang Jaejoong berjalan malas menuruni tangga. Matanya menatap tajamm ke arah Yunho yang sedang meminum susu sambil berbincang dengan ibunya. Grr… Yunho _pabbo_! Jaejoong dengan cepat ke arah meja makan dan duduk di samping Yunho. Ck, jangan lupa bahwa Jaejoong harus bersikap manis selama 7 HARI untuk mendapatkan kencannya. Hey, dia ingin membeli baju, aksesoris dan benda-benda_unyu_ lainnya.

"Selamat pagi," ucap Jaejoong lemah sambil menunduk. Matanya menatap saladnya dengan wajah tidak bernafsu. Tangannya meraih garpunya dan langsung menusuk buah semangka yang telah bercampur dengan buah-buahan dan sayur-sayur lainnya.

Sambil memakan saladnya, Jaejoong menatap ibunya yang masih berpakaian santai, "Eomma tidak kerja?"

Heechul mendelik ke arah anaknya, "Ingin aku kerja terus, heh?" balas Heechul dengan bentakan.

Jaejoong segera menggeleng. Seram…

Yunho yang melihat ibu-anak yang mirip ini hanya mendesah pelan. Dia melirik Jaejoong yang masih mengunyah, "Selesaikan cepat. Aku mau bertemu dosen dulu."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh dan segera menghabiskan sarapannya.

Ugh, sebenarnya Jaejoong ingin membentak Yunho dan menyuruhnya untuk sabar. Makan itu perlu dikunyah minimal 20 kali baru ditelan!

Saladnya baru habis setengah dan Jaejoong mulai kenyang, dia segera melap bibirnya dan menunduk sopan, "Terima kasih atas makanannya. Eomma, aku berangkat!" Jaejoong segera meraih tasnya yang dia letakkan di lantai dan meraih lengan Yunho untuk segera berangkat.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong melongo saat Yunho menyuruhnya untuk tidak turun. Pasalnya mobil mereka sudah terparkir dengan sempurna, lalu kenapa tidak boleh turun?

Jaejoong menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Yunho, "Wae?"

Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia sedang menarik kunci mobilnya dan membuka _seat belt_-nya. Membuat Jaejoong semakin menatap heran ke arahnya.

Pertanyaan Jaejoong terjawab saat Yunho meraih wajahnya dan mengecup bibir Jaejoong dalam. Refleks Jaejoong segera melingkarkan tangannya di tengkuk Yunho dan menarik ciuman Yunho agar semakin dalam.

Tetapi saat Jaejoong melakukan itu, detik berikutnya Yunho melepas ciuman mereka.

"Rasa Cherry, kau pakai lipgloss?"

Jaejoong mengangguk malu dengan tangannya yang masih melingkar di leher Yunho. Membuat Yunho gemas dan kembali menautkan bibir mereka. Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong sedikit demi sedikit. Membuat Jaejoong mengerang tertahan dan semakin bernafsu.

Tangan Jaejoong yang awalnya berada di leher Yunho bergerak untuk mencengkram pundak Yunho. Mengikuti instingnya, Jaejoong mengangkat tubuhnya. Walau dengan susah payah, akhirnya Jaejoong dapat duduk dengan nyaman di atas pangkuan Yunho. Tangan Jaejoong segera bergerak melingkari punggung Yunho sedangkan lengan Yunho mendekap pinggang ramping Jaejoong.

Bibir Yunho dengan liar melumat bibir bawah Jaejoong membuat pria mendesah-desah enak.

Semakin liar ciuman Yunho, gairah Jaejoong semakin naik dia memaksa Yunho memperdalam ciuman mereka dengan mengigit bibir Yunho. Merasakan lidah Yunho menjilat bibirnya, Jaejoong segera membuka bibirnya sedikit lebar. Mengizinkan Yunho menelusuri rongga dalam mulutnya.

Jaejoong mengerang saat lidah Yunho tidak sengaja menyentuh langit-langit rongga mulutnya. Refleks Jaejoong semakin mendekatkan tubuh mereka membuat selangkangan mereka yang masih tertutup celana.

Merasakan ada gesekan samar, Yunho segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat benang-benang saliva di antara bibirnya dan Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus saliva mereka yang mengalir di ujung bibir Jaejoong.

Ngh~ tubuh Jaejoong gatal! Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Yunho membuat bibir Yunho menempel di perpotongan lehernya. Jaejoong butuh kissmark dari Yunho, tadi pagi saat bercermin Jaejoong berdecak kesal karena tanda keunguan di lehernya sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Ingat peraturan kita, Jae. Jangan terlalu bernafsu."

'Shit! Peraturan tolol!'

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

.

Author sedang tidak mendapatkan feeling ._."

Maaf kalau jelek *pelukin readers satu-satu*


	5. Chapter 5

CHANGE : Chapter 5 [Date]

Posted on 25 Juni 2012

* * *

**Warning : Yaoi! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur.**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

**_Rate : M_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Last chap:_**

_Merasakan ada gesekan samar, Yunho segera melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat benang-benang saliva di antara bibirnya dan Jaejoong. Dengan lembut Yunho mengelus saliva mereka yang mengalir di ujung bibir Jaejoong._

_Ngh~ tubuh Jaejoong gatal! Jaejoong segera memeluk tubuh Yunho membuat bibir Yunho menempel di perpotongan lehernya. Jaejoong butuh kissmark dari Yunho, tadi pagi saat bercermin Jaejoong berdecak kesal karena tanda keunguan di lehernya sudah tidak ada lagi._

_"Ingat peraturan kita, Jae. Jangan terlalu bernafsu."_

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

_Date_

.

* * *

**_9 June_**

**07:45 AM**

Jaejoong memperbaiki kaus V-neck yang sedang dia gunakan. Kau berwarna hitam itu membuat kulit putihnya tampak lebih bersinar. Ditambah dengan kalung berbandul salib mengantung di lehernya membuat lehernya tampak lebih panjang.

Rambut? _Cek!_

Bibir? _Cek!_

Baju? _Cek!_

Celana? _Cek!_

"Kim Jaejoong… ah salah, Jung Jaejoong, kau tampan sekali," ujar Jaejoong narsis sambil meletakan tangannya di pinggang. Bibirnya menyungingkan senyuman nakal saat melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di hadapan cermin.

Di hari Sabtu pagi yang cerah ini tokoh utama kita tampaknya sudah rapi dengan aura-aura narsis di sekitarnya. Ah, jangan kalian sangka bahwa Jaejoong tidak bisa bertahan selama seminggu berbuat baik. Buktinya sekarang dia sedang berjanji berkencan dengan Yunho setelah seminggu penuh dilewati dengan perjuangan dan air mata. Hiks, jika mengingat apa saja yang dia korbankan untuk mendapatkan kencan yang berharga ini, Jaejoong terharu.

Setelah memastikan dirinya sudah tampak tampan, Jaejoong berjalan dan duduk di pinggiran kasur untuk menunggu Yunho.

Sebenarnya Yunho berjanji akan menjemputnya jam delapan nanti. Hanya saja karena Jaejoong sangat amat bersemangat untuk kencan kali ini, pria itu bangun lebih pagi dan segera bersiap.

Baju, parfum, sepatu, ah banyak sekali rencananya hari ini. Apa yang harus dia lakukan terlebih dahulu? Keinginannya sangat baaanyak.

_Clek_

Wajah Jaejoong segera bergerak untuk memandang pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Detik berikutnya Jaejoong segera tersenyum sumringah dan berjalan mendekati pria yang dia cintai.

"Yunnie-ah~" buru-buru Jaejoong memberikan kecupan kecil di pipi Yunho dan setelah itu pria yang lebih pendek itu terkikik pelan.

Yunho yang baru saja mendapat kecupan selamat pagi hanya tersenyum kecil. Tetapi detik berikutnya Yunho menggerakan tubuhnya untuk mundur satu langkah dan memperhatikan pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan.

Ck, pakaian sexy lagi. Yunho tidak suka jika saat mereka sedang berjalan-jalan Jaejoong menerima tatapan lapar karena pakaian yang Jaejoong gunakan. Jaejoong hanya boleh berpakaian terbuka di hadapannya. Maximal di hadapan Heechul—ibu Jaejoong.

"Aku tidak suka bajumu. Kerahnya terlalu rendah. Ganti!" ujar Yunho sinis sambil tetap memandangi pakaian yang Jaejoong kenakan.

"Ha?" Jaejoong menautkan alisnya heran. Selama ini Yunho tidak pernah protes dengan apa yang dia gunakan. Kenapa tiba-tiba…

"Aku yang akan memilihkannya," kata Yunho lagi sambil beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri. Hendak memilihkan pakaian yang tidak terlalu terbuka untuk untuk Jaejoong.

"Tu-tunggu! Aku sudah memilih baju selama satu jaaaam!"

.

* * *

.

**09:00 AM**

Setelah insiden pemaksaan yang dilakukan Yunho terhadap Jaejoong, mereka pun sukses sampai di mall ini dengan selamat sentosa. Saat Yunho memaksa menganti pakaian Jaejoong tadi, Jaejoong sempat ngambek tetapi tetap menurut. Bagaimanapun juga dia masih ingin mendapatkan ciuman hari ini.

Sekarang Jaejoong hanya menggunakan kaus putih biasa dengan rompi yang tidak dia kancingkan. Sedangkan Yunho di sampingnya menggunakan kaus putih yang berbentuk sama dengan yang Jaejoong gunakan. Kaus couple yang dibelikan oleh ibu Yunho saat wanita itu sedang berada di Eropa. Kaus putih dengan lukisan realistis pemandangan sungai di bagian dada dengan warna hitam-putih.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanya Yunho sambil tetap mengenggam tangan Jaejoong yang tampak excited di sampingnya. Matanya bergerak-gerak senang saat melihat banyak pakaian lucu ataupun benda-benda yang dia sukai.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, Jaejoong buru-buru menarik tangan Yunho menuju sebuah toko yang memajang baju-baju lucu.

Dengan sedikit buru-buru Jaejoong meraih kaus biru dengan gambar gajah pink di bagian pinggang. Masalahnya belalai gajah tersebut didesain mencuat keluar. Terbungkus dengan bahan yang biasa digunakan untuk membuat boneka.

Matanya berbinar-binar melihat pakaian _yeoja_ ini. Heck?! _Yeoja_? Pantas saja Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung melihat pekerjaan kekasihnya. Mereka memasuki toko yang menjual pakaian _yeoja_!

"Aku mau ini satu!" Jaejoong mengangkat baju yang menjadi incarannya cukup tinggi dan membuat perempuan yang menjaga toko itu buru-buru menghampiri Jaejoong.

Pandangan Yunho yang awalnya tersebar ke seluruh penjuru toko ini segera beralih ke arah Jaejoong, "Kau belum memastikan ukurannya!" ucap Yunho sengit. Lagi pula dia bingung kenapa Jaejoong mau-maunya menggunakan pakaian _yeoja_.

"_Gwenchana_~ ini ukuran L, kok," balas Jaejoong sambil meyerahkan baju pilihannya kepada perempuan yang diketahui sebagai penjaga toko ini.

"Tapi kau _namja_!"

"Pinggang serta pinggulku seperti _yeoja_," balas Jaejoong dengan senyuman licik. Detik selanjutnya dia buru-buru berjalan ke arah kasir. Sebelum Yunho menghentikan rencananya untuk membeli baju yang dia cintai pada pandangan pertama.

"Terserah kau," desis Yunho walaupun tahu Jaejoong tidak akan mendengarnya, 'selama tidak menggunakan uangku,' lanjut Yunho dalam hati. Karena dia tahu bahwa Jaejoong sangat gila belanja. Dan dompetnya bisa mengempis dengan cepat jika menemani Jaejoong belanja.

"Yun! Kau bawa kartu ATM Platinum-mu? Jika iya, kemarilah! Dengan kartu itu diskon!"

"Shit!"

Bersabarlah Jung Yunho. Tagihan rekening yang kau dapat akhir bulan sepertinya akan menumpuk.

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong berjalan di belakang Yunho dengan muka tertekuk. Kakinya sesekali menendang udara hampa karena kesal. Bagaimana tidak, secara tiba-tiba Yunho mengatakan bahwa dirinya tidak boleh terlalu banyak menghamburkan uang. Hal itu yang membuat dirinya hanya memegang dua kantung belanjaan saja dan satu lagi di pegang Yunho.

Ingin rasanya Jaejoong membantah. Tetapi dia tidak ingin perjuangannya selama seminggu ini menjadi sia-sia! Tch, kalau tahu begini, lebih baik dia pergi kencan berdua dengan ibunya saja! Dia bisa belanja sesuka hati mengingat ibunya juga sangat suka belanja.

Yunho sepertinya merasa sedikit bersalah—ingat, hanya sedikit!—pasalnya Jaejoong di belakangnya terkadang menatap benda-benda lucu dengan wajah ingin. Tetapi dengan berat hati Jaejoong hanya bisa melihat benda-benda itu saja karena Yunho melarangnya.

Yunho memperlambat jalannya agar dia bisa berjalan sejajar dengan Jaejoong yang masih ngambek. Dia buru-buru menautkan kedua tangan mereka saat Jaejoong tepat berada di sampingnya, "Sudah jam 12 siang. Mau makan dimana?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat Yunho. Wajahnya menampilkan kesayuan. Bukti bahwa Jaejoong sangat-sangat-ingin membeli benda-benda lucu yang di pajang, "Terserah," jawab Jaejoong sambil menundukan kepalanya lagi.

Yunho mendengus. Jaejoong benar-benar ngambek. Tetapi beruntungnya dia tidak ngambek seperti biasanya. Mengingat dulu jika Yunho melarangnya, Jaejoong akan mengamuk dan mengabaikan Yunho begitu saja. Bahkan Jaejoong akan berlari untuk dapat membeli barang-barang yang dia inginkan lalu membayar itu semua dengan kartu kredit miliki Jaejoong sendiri. Setelahnya, Jaejoong akan menelfon supir pribadinya untuk menjemput. Meninggalkan Yunho yang merasa ditinggal *?*.

"Ke restoran _all you can eat_, yuk. _Eomma_ merekomendasikan satu restoran," bisik Yunho tepat di telinga Jaejoong. Bibir Yunho menyunggingkan senyuman kecil saat tubuh Jaejoong menegang mendengar suaranya yang lebih mirip desahan.

Buru-buru Jaejoong mengangguk dan langsung menundukan wajahnya. Karena warna pink sudah mulai mendominasi wajahnya. Sudah lama tidak melakukan sentuhan intim—selain ciuman—membuat tubuh Jaejoong lebih sensitif.

Senang melihat reaksi Jaejoong yang malu-malu, Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Jaejoong dan mengajak kekasihnya ke restoran Jepan _all you can eat,_"_Kajja_!"

.

Yunho dengan telaten memindahkan daging yang dia panggang ke atas piring Jaejoong. Di restoran _all you can eat _ini memang menyediakan pemanggangan di setiap meja karena beberapa makanan yang mereka hidangkan dalam keadaan mentah. Jadi pelanggan bisa memasak makanan-makanan yang dia inginkan. Ini lah hal lain yang membuat restoran ini menjadi pilihan keluarga. Para pengunjung dipersilahkan memasak sesuai keinginannya sendiri.

Yunho menopang dagunya sambil melihat Jaejoong yang hanya diam sambil memakan daging yang dia panggang tadi.

"Jae, belajarlah memasak."

Agak kaget dengan ucapan Yunho, membuat Jaejoong menelan begitu saja potongan daging yang berada di dalam mulutnya tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu. Masak adalah hal yang tidak Jaejoong sukai. Menurut pengalamannya untuk menggoreng telur, yang terjadi adalah telur itu gosong serta Jaejoong terkena cipratan minyak. Ini membuat Jaejoong menjadi anti untuk memasang atau apapunlah itu namanya.

"An—"

Belum sempat Jaejoong mengatakan sesuatu, Yunho sudah menyela perkataan Jaejoong, "Aku tidak menerima penolakan. Belajarlah memasak dan buatkan aku bekal setiap hari."

_Keputusan yang tidak bisa di bantah._

Jaejoong mengembungkan pipinya kesal lalu berusaha kembali fokus terhadap makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Membuat bekal? Tch, dia bisa menyuruh _maid_-nya.

"Dan jangan coba-coba menyuruh _maid_-mu untuk melakukannya."

_Shit_! Yunho membaca pikirannya. Sepertinya sepulang dari kencannya hari ini, Jaejoong akan memaksa para _maid_ dirumahnya untuk mengajarinya memasak. Karena jika dia tidak menuruti apa yang Yunho inginkan bisa-bisa ciumannya batal lagi.

Yunho tersenyum melihat Jaejoong yang menggerutu. Dia menjulurkan tangannya dan memaksa Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya, "Dengar," Yunho menatap Jaejoong tepat di matanya dan sukses membuat Jaejoong membatu, "Apapun hasil masakanmu, selama kau yang membuatnya, aku akan memakannya."

_Blush_

"Aish, _pabbo_!" Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang memegang wajahnya. Buru-buru Jaejoong menunduk, membuat wajahnya yang merona tidak terlihat oleh Yunho. Aish, hal lain yang dibenci Jaejoong.

_Saat Yunho meng-gombali dirinya._

.

* * *

.

Jaejoong mengulum _ice cream_ yang dia pegang sambil berjalan dengan langkah sedikit melompat. Tangan kirinya yang menganggur di genggam erat oleh Yunho.

Pasalnya mereka sedang berada di taman. Bukan taman bermain atau taman yang memiliki banyak tumbuh-tumbuhan. Tetapi taman yang tepat persis berada di belakang sebuah taman kanak-kanat. Hal ini membuat taman dimana mereka berada penuh dengan permainan-permainan kecil yang tidak menggunakan listrik.

Yunho tahu bahwa Jaejoong senang jika diajak ketempat seperti ini. Belum lagi Jaejoong akan memekik _excited_ saat melihat banyak anak kecil dengan pipi gembul berlarian. Hal ini juga yang membuat Yunho menggengam tangan Jaejoong dengan sangat erat. Jika sekali saja dia lengah, Jaejoong akan kabur begitu saja dan bermain sesuka hatinya tanpa mengingat Yunho.

Mata bulat Jaejoong menatap gemas anak kecil dengan rambut panjang dan pipi gembul berusaha menaiki ayunan. Hanya saja karena tubuhnya terlalu pendek, membuat bocah itu tidak bisa menaiki permainan tersebut.

Jaejoong melangkah ke arah anak itu hanya saja karena tangan Yunho memegangnya membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa bergerak leluasa untuk berlari dan mengendong anak kecil itu, "Yuun…" desis Jaejoong sambil berusaha melepas tangannya yang di pegang Yunho.

Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memasang wajah melas ingin dilepaskan. Dengan sangat tidak rela Yunho melepas tangan Jaejoong dan detik selanjutnya Jaejoong segera berlari ke arah anak kecil tersebut dengan Yunho mengekor di belakangnya.

_Hup_

Jaejoong menyelipkan tangannya di bawah ketiak anak tersebut. Lalu mendudukan bocah yang ternyata seorang laki-laki itu di atas ayunan. Setelah bocah itu duduk nyaman di atas ayunan, Jaejoong memilih berjongkok di depan bocah itu sambil mengelus-elus pipi gembul yang sedari tadi ingin dia cubiti.

"_Gomawo, nunna_…"

"Mwo?" Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat ada bocah yang mengiranya perempuan. Memang rambut Jaejoong agak panjang, dan dadanya sedikit berisi. Tetapi kenapa bisa-bisanya dia dikira perempuan? "Paggil aku _hyung_!" ujar Jaejoong merajuk.

Sayangnya bocah laki-laki itu tidak mengubris. Dia malah menatap ice cream yang berada di genggaman Jaejoong.

Yunho yang berada di belakang Jaejoong malah terkekeh pelan. Jaejoong yang di tak digubris merajuk kesal sedangkan anak laki-laki itu menatap ice cream Jaejoong dengan pandangan ingin. Yunho melirik ice cream vanila yang berada di tangannya. Dia baru menjilatnya dua kali dan malah berniat membuang ice cream itu. Tidak ada salahnya memberikan ice cream itu ke bocah yang baru saja dia temui.

Yunho ikut berjongkok di sebelah Jaejoong dan menjulurkan ice creamnya ke anak kecil itu, "Mau?"

Sontak bocah laki-laki itu mengangguk-angguk senang dan segera menarik cone ice cream yang berada di tangan Yunho dengan kedua tangannya. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat bocah itu segera memasukan ujung ice cream yang berbentuk agak runcing itu ke dalam mulutnya dan membuat sekitar bibirnya penuh dengan noda ice cream.

Jaejoong melongo melihat Yunho yang tiba-tiba ikut-ikutan. Harusnya bocah ini yang menerima ice cream darinya dan bermain dengan Jaejoong! Bukan malah tertarik dengan Yunho.

Dan Jaejoong semakin melongo saat Yunho mengangkat bocah itu. Dan Yunho segera menduduki bangku ayunan yang kosong dengan bocah laki-laki itu Yunho dudukan di pangkuannya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong bangkit berdiri dan berkacak pinggang, "Yah! Harusnya aku yang disitu!" ujar Jaejoong dengan nada kesal sambil menunjuk Yunho yang malah tampak asyik berbincang dengan bocah tersebut.

"Namanya Moonbin, Jae," ucap Yunho tanpa mengubris rajukan Jaejoong.

"Umurmu berapa?" tanya Yunho lagi kepada bocah yang tampak nyaman duduk di pangkuannya.

Moonbin menggerakan tangannya dan mengacungkan keempat jarinya untuk menunjukan berapa umurnya sekarang.

"Baru empat tahun? Tapi kau sudah tampan," puji Yunho sambil mencubit hidung bocah di hadapannya.

Moonbin menjauhkan ice cream itu dari mulutnya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho, "_Hyung_ juga tampan," ujar Moonbin tulus.

Jaejoong yang kesal di abaikan memilih untuk duduk di ayunan kosong di sebelah Yunho serta Moobin.

Tch, tahu begini akhirnya, dia memilih menolak ajakan Yunho pergi ke taman.

.

Yunho melambai ke arah Moonbin yang baru saja di jemput oleh ibunya. Setelah dirinya dengan Moonbin mencobai semua permainan di taman ini. Dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang asyik dengan ponselnya di bawah ayunan. Sebenarnya dia sedang mencoba kesabaran Jaejoong saja. Biasanya Jaejoong akan kesal dan meninggalkan Yunho begitu saja jika merasa dirinya diabaikan. Hanya saja hari ini Jaejoong hanya diam dan menunggu Yunho. Sesekali mengembungkan pipinya saat Yunho sama sekali tidak mendekatinya. Lucu juga…

Yunho berjalan ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang asyik menaiki ayunan kayu berwarna hijau. Yunho segera berjalan ke arah belakang Jaejoong dan mendorong tubuh kekasihnya agar ayunannya bergerak semakin keras.

Jaejoong yang awalnya tertawa kecil merasakan terpaan angin segera membungkam mulutnya saat Yunho mendekatinya dan mendorong ayunan yang dia gunakan agar semakin kencang. Hump! Dia mau ngambek seharian ini! Salahkan Yunho yang mengabaikan kencan mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba Yunho meraih kedua tali yang menompang ayunan tersebut dan berdiri di atas ayunan. Singkatnya kini Jaejoong duduk di antara kedua kaki Yunho. Dan bukannya memelankan ayunan mereka, Yunho malah menggerakan ayunan lebih kencang.

Tentu ini membuat Jaejoong menjadi takut. Bagaimanapun juga berat tubuh mereka jika digabung mencapai 100kg lebih. Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba ayunannya roboh?!

"S-stop YUN! KITA JATUH! KITA JATUUUH!" teriak Jaejoong sambil mencengkram tali ayunan lebih erat. Tubuhnya dia dempetkan ke arah kaki Yunho. Jaga-jaga jika dia jatuh, dia akan menarik kaki Yunho juga sebagai balas dendam.

"Hahahaha!" bukannya merespon ketakutan Jaejoong, Yunho malah semakin semangat menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya hingga ayunan yang mereka naiki bergerak semakin labil.

Oke, Jaejoong mulai mual. Dia buru-buru melompat begitu saja membuat tubuhnya jatuh ke atas tumpukan pasir yang berada di bawah ayunan. Sedangkan Yunho yang melihat respon Jaejoong hanya diam di atas ayunan yang masih bergerak mengayun Yunho ke depan dan belakang. Hingga…

"HUAKAKAKAKAK!"

Buru-buru Jaejoong menampung pasir ke dalam kepalan tangannya dan melemparkan pasir itu ke arah Yunho yang tertawa keras di atas ayunan. Sial, dirinya sedang ketakutan sedangkan Yunho tertawa nista di atas ayunan. Yunho iseng sekali!

"Aww…" Yunho buru-buru meloncat turun dari atas ayunan saat merasa matanya kemasukan debu pasir. Kedua tangan Yunho buru-buru mengusap wajahnya sendiri sambil raut wajahnya mengatakan bahwa matanya pedih. Berkali-kali Yunho mengedip-ngedipkan matanya

Sedangkan Jaejoong yang awalnya terduduk di atas pasir buru-buru bangkit berdiri dan mendekati Yunho, "_Mian_… sakit sekali?" ujar Jaejoong khawatir sambil membantu membersihkan wajah Yunho yang terkena debu dengan telapak tangannya.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menepis tangan Yunho yang hendak mengucek-ngucek matanya sendiri.

"Jangan di kucek. Buka matamu, aku tiupkan," ucap Jaejoong khawatir.

Yunho membuka matanya terpaksa dan segera Jaejoong meniup-niup mata Yunho, sambil Yunho berkali-kali mengedip-ngedipkan matanya.

'Sudah tidak sakit,' batin Yunho. Tetapi tidak ada salahnya mengerjai Jaejoong, kan?

"Aish, masih sakit," desis Yunho sambil mundur satu langkah menjauhi Jaejoong. Kepalanya sengaja dia tundukkan sambil berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku," Jaejoong buru-buru mendekati Yunho. Aish, Jaejoong merasa bodoh karena membuat kekasihnya kesakitan. Wajah Jaejoong segera dia dongakkan karena Yunho memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

Tanpa sadar Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya sendiri. Aish apa dia sangat keterlaluan tadi? Dia hanya melempar pasir untuk balas dendam saja.

Yunho mengintip raut wajah Jaejoong dari sela-sela jarinya yang tampak sibuk mengucek-ngucek matanya yang sebenarnya baik-bak saja. _Manis_

"Yun…" bisik Jaejoong lirih. Kenapa Yunho tidak meresponnya?

Yunho yang sebenarnya sangat senang melihat berbagai macam reaksi yang Jaejoong keluarkan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. Malah dia melingkarkan tangan kirinya di tengkuk belakang Jaejoong dan memaksa Jaejoong semakin mendongak. Detik berikutnya Yunho segera meraup bibir Jaejoong begitu saja.

Tangan kanan Yunho bergerak melingkari pinggang Jaejoong dan menarik paksa tubuh kekasihnya agar semakin menempel ke arahnya.

"Nggh…" refleks Jaejoong mendesah tertahan. Tangannya bergerak liar mencengkram punggung Yunho saat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Belum lagi Yunho tampak semakin bernafsu menghisap bibir bawahnya.

"NGH!" Jaejoong memekik tertahan saat tangan Yunho bergerak nakal meremas pantatnya. Mereka sedang berada di taman. Dia yakin beberapa orang melihat mereka dengan tatapan heran. Tetapi tatapan itu membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar antara malu dan takut.

Yunho menjauhkan wajah mereka buru-buru. Tetapi sebelumnya dia menjilat sisi bibir sampai dagu Jaejoong yang mengalirkan saliva mereka berdua yang tercampur di dalam mulut Jaejoong.

Sebagai kesan terakhir, Yunho mengecup singkat bibir Jaejoong sampai dia melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua.

"Wajahmu merah sekali," bisik Yunho tepat di belakang telinga Jaejoong. Membuat Jaejoong mendesah kecil.

Tetapi selanjutnya Yunho segera menarik tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan ke arah mobil mereka.

Yunho tersenyum senang melihat Jaejoong yang menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya sendiri karena malu. Setelah memasuki mobil Yunho, Yunho segera menyalakan mobilnya dan menjalakan mobilnya.

_Sunyi._

Jaejoong hanya diam sambil berusaha semaksimal mungkin fokus kepada ponsel yang dia genggam. Berusaha sekeras mungkin melupakan kejadian yang membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Jaejoong mulai membenci tubuhnya yang menjadi sangat sensitif serta bergerak seolah-olah sangat merindukan Yunho._Memalukan_!

"Kau marah karena aku mengerjaimu?" ucap Yunho memecahkan keheningan. Pandangannya tetap fokus untuk menyetir tetapi pikirannya sudah terjatuh ke arah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya dan menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi tadi kau manis sekali," bisik Yunho tetapi masih bisa di dengar oleh Jaejoong.

_Blus_

"Dan juga sexy…"

_Blus_

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kita menikah nanti. Setiap hari aku akan mengodamu dan kau akan memasang wajah malu-malu seperti tadi. Rasanya setiap hari adalah surga."

_BLUS_

Jaejoong blushing parah! Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sambil meremas-remas ujung bajunya. Aish, Yunho pabbo! Kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya mengodai Jaejoong?!

Dan sepanjang perjalan pulang. Jaejoong hanya bisa membenamkan wajahnya ke kedua telapak tangannya karena Yunho terus mengodanya dan mengombalinya berkali-kali. Aish!

.

* * *

.

Hari ini Yunho datang menjemput Jaejoong lebih awal. Pasalnya pagi-pagi sekali Jaejoong menelfonnya mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Hal ini yang membuat Yunho tertarik dan buru-buru mendatangi rumah Jaejoong.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir dengan benar, Yunho berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah Jaejoong. Beberapa maid menyapanya dan Yunho balas dengan senyuman lembut.

"Jae dimana?" tanya Yunho kepada seorang maid yang sedang membawa vas bunga ke arah ruang tamu.

"Tuam muda ada di ruang makan. Beliau menunggu anda dari tadi," ucap maid itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ne, gomawo."

Yunho segera berjalan ke arah ruang makan dan tadaaa~

Di sana ada Jaejoong yang sedang minum susu dengan berbagai makanan di hadapan Jaejoong. Sangat banyak dan disusun dengan sangat rapi! Yunho hanya bisa bengong melihat Jaejoong, "Se-serius kau membuatnya?" ucap Yunho lirih.

Jaejoong segera menatap Yunho sengit, "Yah! aku sudah rela bangun jam empat demi membuat ini semua! Kau tidak menghargaiku? Lihat jariku!" Jaejoong segera menjulurkan tangan kirinya. Jari-jari tangan kiri Jaejoong penuh dengan plester dan bekas-bekas goresan. Bagaimanapun juga Jaejoong sudah mengumpat beribu-ribu kali saat pisau-pisau tajam itu mengores tangannya, "Ini sakit, loh…" adu Jaejoong sambil menatap jari-jarinya dengan pandangan miris.

"Lalu lihat ini juga," ucap Jaejoong lagi sambil menunjuk pipinya yang memiliki setitik luka kecoklatan, "Ini terkena minyak. Sakit sekali. Lalu…" Jaejoong buru-buru menaikan lengan bajunya hingga bagian lengan atasnya terlihat. Jaejoong menunjuk garis coklat gelap yang agak tebal disana. Tampak kontras dengan kulit Jaejoong yang putih, "Ini terkena pinggiran wajan saat aku sedang menggoreng udang."

Yunho hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. Dia percaya Jaejoong yang memasak ini semua. Jika tidak, Jaejoong pasti tidak akan marah-marah sambil menunjuk ke arah luka-lukanya.

"Jadi, aku harus mulai dari mana?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di samping Jaejoong. Tangannya meraih sumpit dan memandangi lima piring yang berisi masakan.

"Terserah, yang menurutmu enak saja," balas Jaejoong sambil kembali meminum susunya.

Yunho mengarahkan sumpitnya ke arah udang yang tampak keemasan dan membuat matanya tertarik. Segera Yunho memasukan udah itu begitu saja ke dalam mulutnya dan buru-buru mengunyahnya.

UGH!

Dengan sangat terpaksa Yunho menelan udang goreng itu. Sangat asin dan… belum matang.

Oke, positive thinking Yun… Jaejoong baru belajar, dia baru belajar. Bisa saja makanan yang lainnya enak.

Mata Yunho bergerak mencari makanan yang lain. Dia menatap heran bola-bola kecil yang berada di tengah. Sepertinya itu enak. Jaejoong melapisi bola-bola itu dengan tepung roti dan menggorengnya. Membuatnya tampak renyah dan empuk.

Yunho meraih bola-bola kecil itu dan segera memasukannya kemulutnya.

Satu kunyahan…

Dua kunyahan…

UGH!

Buru-buru Yunho mengambil susu yang sedang asyik Jaejoong minum. Membuat sepercik susu itu tumpah ke meja dan mengundang gerutuan Jaejoong. Susu yang memenuhi setengah gelas bening itu segera dia habiskan hanya dalam sekali teguk.

"YAH! Kau mau membunuhku?!" ujar Yunho sengit setelah menghabiskan setengah gelas susu.

Rasa makanannya yang dia masukan ke dalam mulutnya sangat abstrak. Amis, manis, asam… yaiks, Yunho tidak mau membayangkannya lagi. Itu membuatnya hampir muntah!

"Eh?" Jaejoong malah memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Dia sudah memasak dengan baik, kok!

Mengunakan tangannya Yunho buru-buru mencuil ujung dari udang yang tersusun rapi di atas piring putih. Dan Yunho segera menyuapi Jaejoong dengan udap itu.

Buru-buru Jaejoong menyengerit, "Yaiks, asin! Tidak matang!" tubuh Jaejoong merinding saat merasakan rasa yang asing di lidahnya. Tidak enak sekali.

Yunho mendesah, "Saranku, saat memasak jangan takut mencicipi hasil masakanmu," ujar Yunho lirih. Dia bisa menebak apa saja yang Jaejoong lakukan tadi pagi. Pria itu hanya asal memasak tanpa mencicipinya terlebih dahulu, "Satu lagi. Bisa jelaskan apa yang kau masukan ke dalam bola-bola itu?"

Jaejoong menatap bola-bola yang tadi pagi dia goreng, "Oh… aku mencampur nasi dengan ikan lalu menumbuknya hingga hancur. Lalu tengah-tengahnya aku selipkan manisan. Sepertinya itu enak. Seperti sushi kan?"

Yunho menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Dia merasa seperti kelinci percobaan masakan Jaejoong, "Aku tidak mau berkomentar tentang rasanya. Hanya satu saranku, Jae. Belajarlah memasak dengan maid-mu."

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya sebal. Apa masaskannya separah itu.

_Gruuuk_

Yunho buru-buru meremas perutnya yang mengeluarkan bunyi aneh, "J-Jae… sepertinya aku perlu ke toilet."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Yunho berlari ke arah toilet dengan langkah terburu-buru.

Memangnya masakannya parah sekali? Jaejoong menatap bola-bola yang dia buat dan mencubit kecil sisi bola-bola tersebut. Memasukan bola-bola itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Diam sejenak sampai Jaejoong segera mengambil tisu dan memuntahkan makanan yang baru saja dia kunyah, "Yaiks, ikannya seperti basi!" desis Jaejoong.

Tetapi detik berikutnya Jaejoong segera menutup mulutnya sendiri. Aigo, sepertinya Yunho keracunan makanan yang dia buat…

.

Dan jadilah selama tiga hari kedepan Yunho mengalami diare parah di sertai rasa mual berlebihan. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong pergi kuliah sendiri di antar oleh supir pribadinya.

Intinya Yunho keracunan masakan Jaejoong.

Sepertinya setelah ini Jaejoong benar-benar belajar memasak.

.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Fufufu~ sepertinya aku pernah bilang. Tapi banyak yang lupa sepertinya.

_Gw __**BIASNYA**__ Jaejoong._

Empat tahun lebih gw mencintai dia dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya :''D~ (ini lebih lama dari pada gw menjadi Cassiopeia!)

Semua berawal sejak gw menemukan sebuah foto pria dengan rambut pirang (ingat Jae di O Jung Ban Hap?) sedang tertawa. Jantung gw berdetak tidak karuan melihat pria dengan senyuman manis itu. Dan gw setiap hari memandangi foto itu sampai laptop lama gw yang menyimpan gambar itu dicuri :3 Sejak saat itu gw lupa, sampai setahun kemudian gw melihat video Rising sun serta Stand by U. Mata gw menatap liar ke arah Jaejoong yang sedang menyanyi dengan segala aura imut yang dia keluaran. _Cinta lama gw kembali. _#digeplakYuno

Tapi, nggg… gw bukan tipe orang yang menunjukan perasaan suka dengan selalu membuat bias gw beruntung, membuatnya tampak lebih berharga dari pada tokoh lain ataupun apapun. Gw tipe orang yang suka menyiksa orang yang gw cintai. Aku rasa ini nggak salah. **_Cara orang mencintai kan beda-beda~_**

Ada cerita orang seorang suami-istri. Dimana sang istri memiliki **kecantikan yang luar biasa**. Dan suatu hari sang suami menyemburkan zat asam yang membuat wajah cantik istrinya hancur. Ini bukti cinta sang suami kepada istri. Tidak percaya? Buktinya suami benar-benar berhati-hati saat menyemburkan zat asam kuat itu hingga tidak membuat istrinya meninggal. Lalu selama berhari-hari selama sang istri kesakitan karena zat asam tersebut mengenai wajahnya, sang suami selalu berada di sampingnya dan menenangkan istrinya. Selain itu bukannya meninggalkan istrinya yang mukanya sudah tidak berbentuk, sang suami malah semakin mencintai istrinya. Kau tahu kenapa? Sang suami hanya tidak ingin ada pria lain yang merebut istrinya karena cintanya kepada sang istri sangat-sangat besar! Aku lupa siapa nama orang yang melakukan ini. Tampak gila ya? Tapi ya sudah~ menurut kabar pria ini sangat cerdas kok. Sangking cerdasnya hingga agak gila. #plak

Banyak yang mengira gw bias Yunho makanya gw membuat Jaejoong tersiksa disini. Ck, salah besar… gw ini cinta mati sama Jaejoong~

Hehehe, penjelasan gw terlalu lebay ya? Ya sudahlah tidak apa~ lagi pula gw hanya ingin meluruskan hal yang membuat beberapa orang menjadi salah sangka.

.

Oke, terima kasih banyak yang sudah mau me-reviiieeeewwww~

*poppo-in satu-satu*

Seperti biasa, membalas review secara bersamaan. Aku minta maaf sebelumnya karena membalas review seperti ini. Tidak satu-satu. Karena menurutku pembaca disini bukan hanya yang mereview saja. Ada juga yang tidak mereview. Gw takut mereka malah melewatkan untuk membaca jawaban review, jika gw balas satu-satu. Kan bisa saja gw memberikan hint-hint di jawaban review ini. Biar mereka tahu juga ~

_Maafkan aku ya?_

**Apakah aku di next chap akan membuat Yunho cemburu atau lain sebagainya?**Ngg… belum rencana. Mian. Gw mau fokus merubah Jae.

**_Yeah~ Junsu orang ke 3! Tapi nggak akan parah kok ini._**

**Sampai kapan Jae disiksa?** Sampai dia benar-benar berubah!

Di chap ini gw mau menunjukan bagaimana tubuh Jae mulai terbiasa nggak di sentuh. Jadi saat mendapan sentuhan keciil aja, jadinya berasa dasyat! *?*

.

**Berkenan?**


	6. Chapter 6

CHANGE: Chapter 6

Posted on 15 Januari 2013

* * *

**Warning : Boys LOVE! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur.**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Last chap:_**

_Dan jadilah selama tiga hari kedepan Yunho mengalami diare parah di sertai rasa mual berlebihan. Hal ini membuat Jaejoong pergi kuliah sendiri di antar oleh supir pribadinya._

_Intinya Yunho keracunan masakan Jaejoong._

_Sepertinya setelah ini Jaejoong benar-benar belajar memasak._

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

**_NP : You are so Beautiful –_**_Xiah Junsu_

* * *

**_06.14 AM, 15 June_**

"AKH! _Appo_!"

Sejak jam lima pagi rumah keluarga Kim sudah dipenuhi dengan pekikan Jaejoong. Ini sudah kelima kalinya tangan putih mulus milik Jaejoong tergores pisau. Para _maid_yang hanya bisa memandang Jaejoong dari jarak 2 meter—karena dilarang mendekat oleh Jaejoong—hanya bisa menahan nafas setiap kali Jaejoong hendak memotong bawang bombay atau bahan pangan yang lain. Belum lagi Jaejoong sering memekik dan merintih sakit, membuat mereka tidak tega. Pasalnya tuan muda mereka tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini!

Jaejoong mengusap pipinya yang terciprat minyak panas. Rasanya berdenyut-denyut dan sakit sekali! Setelah ini dia harus meminta imbalan dari Yunho!

Jaejoong memindahkan telur yang dia buat ke atas piring dan memotongnya sedikit, untuk dia coba. Karena ini sudah percobaannya yang ke-3. Telur pertama gosong, telur kedua terlalu asin. Menyedihkan.

"Enak," bisik Jaejoong lirih. Perlahan bibirnya mulai menyungingkan senyum dan dengan berbunga-bunga Jaejoong memindahkan telur buatannya ke dalam kotak bekal yang sudah dia sediakan. Dia menutup nasi yang sudah dia letakan di tengah-tengah dengan telur dadar buatannya. Jaejoong menambahkan saus tomat di atas telur dan tersenyum bangga saat bekal buatannya terlihat bagus.

Tapi bukannya hanya telur dan nasi saja terlihat biasa?

Jaejoong membuka kulkas yang berada di samping kompor. Setelah memperhatikan bahan makanan yang tersedia, Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan menatap _maid_-nya.

"Bibi, bagaimana cara membuat katsu?"

Para _maid_ yang berada di belakang Jaejoong seketika bernafas lega karena Jaejoong meminta pertolongan. Setidaknya mereka tidak usah mendengar rintih kesakitan Jaejoong.

.

* * *

.

**Din! Diin!**

Jaejoong segera mengambil tasnya dan berlari keluar kamar saat mendengar suara klakson kekasihnya.

"Ibu, aku berangkat, sampai nanti~" ucap Jaejoong riang sambil melambaikan tangan ke ibunya yang sedang menikmati sarapan paginya. Jaejoong mengambil bekal yang telah dia buat untuk Yunho dan segera berlari keluar rumah. Meninggalkan Heechul yang hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah anaknya yang semakin hari semakin 'unik'.

Jaejoong masuk ke dalam mobil Yunho dan segera menyerahkan bekal buatannya dengan bangga, "Aku jamin kau tidak akan sakit seperti kemarin," ucap Jaejoong percaya diri sambil menggunakan _seat belt_-nya.

Yunho tertawa ringan membalas ucapan kekasihnya. Teringat kejadian 4 hari yang lalu dimana dia hampir mati gara-gara memakan masakan Jaejoong, "Awas saja jika rasanya aneh, aku akan balas dendam."

Jaejoong hanya mengecurutkan bibirnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_04:30 AM_****, 16 June**

_KRIIIIING_

Jaejoong segera bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. Dengan mata yang masih terpejam dia meraba-raba meja nakas di samping ranjangnya. Mencari-cari ponselnya yang berdering di pagi buta.

"_Yeobseo_," ujar Jaejoong serak dengan nada mengayun. Hari ini hari Sabtu tetapi ada yang tega membangunkannya pagi-pagi.

_"Jae aku sudah di depan rumahmu."_

Jaejoong mengucek matanya berusaha mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Kenapa Yunho datang ke rumahnya? Hari ini kan tidak ada kuliah, untuk apa di jemput? "Sungguh?" Jaejoong bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya mengintip dari sela-sela tirai.

Diluar sana masih sangat gelap. Tetapi matanya mendapati mobil Yunho di depan rumahnya. Lampu mobil Yunho yang membuatnya dapat melihat jelas.

_"Serius. Aku sudah di depan. Tolong bukakan pintu."_

"Iya, sebentar."

Pik

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan mereka dan berjalan sempoyongan keluar kamar. Rasanya dia masih mengantuk. Belum lagi rumahnya masih sangat gelap. Aish, untuk apa Yunho datang sepagi ini?

Tangga menuju lantai bawah sangat gelap. Dan karena masih setengah mengantuk Jaejoong terpeleset di anak tangga kedua dari terakhir. Membuat pantatnya harus menghantam lantai marmer yang dingin.

"Ngg… _appo_," rintih Jaejoong pelan sambil berusaha bangkit berdiri. Kesadarannya langsung terkumpul begitu saja karena terjatuh. Jaejoong tidak mengumpat seperti biasa, hanya mengecurutkan bibirnya sebal. Sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sakit Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya.

Dingin!

Tubuh Jaejoong bergidik. Padahal sekarang sedang musim panas, kenapa terasa dingin?! Jaejoong mendapati _security_ yang berjaga dirumahnya sedang membukakan kunci gerbang.

Gerbang terbuka dan mobil Yunho segera masuk. Terparkir manis di halaman rumah Jaejoong.

"_Annyeong_," Jaejoong menubruk tubuh Yunho yang baru saja keluar dari mobil. Memberi pelukan singkat , "Dingin sekali pagi ini," keluh Jaejoong. Tangannya sudah bertaut dengan milik Yunho dan mengajak kekasihnya masuk.

Yunho tersenyum menanggapi Jaejoong, "Salah sendiri keluar rumah hanya mengenakan piyama. Harusnya kau kenakan jaket," ujarnya sambil menyentil dahi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong mengusap dahinya yang baru saja disentil, "Aku tersakiti untuk kedua kalinya pagi ini," gumam Jaejoong hanya saja masih dapat ditangkap oleh Yunho.

"Memangnya sebelumnya kenapa?"

Jaejoong mendongak menatap Yunho yang berjalan di sampingnya. Mereka berjalan ke dapur. Ia berniat membuatkan kopi hangat, "Aku terjatuh dari tangga barusan. Pantatku rasanya mau hancur," cerita Jaejoong pada Yunho. Dia menyalakan lampu dan menyuruh Yunho duduk di meja kecil sedangkan dia memanaskan air. Jaejoong melihat Yunho melepaskan tas ransel yang dia gunakan dan meletakannya di lantai. Eh?

Jaejoong menaruh dua gelas di atas meja yang ditempati Yunho dan memasukan kopi bubuk didalamnya, "Kenapa bawa tas? Memangnya kau mau pergi kemana?"

Yunho yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah Jaejoong yang semakin mengistri *?!* tersenyum kecil, "Kau lupa? Ini sudah minggu kedua kau berlaku baik. Berarti aku menginap di rumahmu, dong."

Jaejoong melongo. Astaga dia baru sadar sudah menempuh minggu ke-2! Tandanya dia sudah semakin berhasil, kan? Tapi tunggu, "Bukannya seharusnya aku yang menginap di rumahmu?" tanya Jaejoong bingung. Dia mematikan kompor dan mengambil teko yang berisi air yang dia panaskan. Membawanya ke meja dan menungakannya ke gelas Yunho terlebih dahulu.

Yunho melihat gelasnya sudah penuh dan diaduk oleh Jaejoong segera mengangkatnya dan meniupi kopi hangat itu sebelum disesapnya, "Orangtuaku sedang pergi. Jika hanya kita berdua di rumahku bisa-bisa kau menyerangku lagi," ledek Yunho.

Jaejoong mengerutkan alisnya tidak setuju, "Yah! Aku masih ingat perjanjian kita. Aku sudah susah payah sampai ke minggu ke-2, masa aku hancurkan sendiri," Jaejoong berusaha membela diri.

Yunho diam sejenak. Dalam hati dia menghargai usaha Jaejoong hingga bisa mencapai minggu ini. Tapi bukan Yunho namanya jika dia tidak menggodai Jaejoong, "Aku goda sedikit kau pasti gagal."

"Makanya jangan menggodaku!" Jaejoong merujuk. Dia meletakkan toples berisi biskuit di atas meja dengan akan dihentakkan.

Yunho tertawa lepas melihat reaksi Jaejoong.

Pagi itu YunJae menikmati hangatnya secangkir kopi dan biskuit sambil berbincang atau saling meledek.

.

* * *

.

"Kita mau ngapain di rumah seharian?" Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur sedangkan Yunho baru masuk kamar Jaejoong dan meletakkan ranselnya di atas sofa kamar Jaejoong.

Yunho membuka tasnya dan mencari-cari benda yang baru dia beli kemarin. Mengundang rasa penasaran Jaejoong, membuat pria itu duduk dan mengamati Yunho, "Cari apa, Yun?"

"Kaset game yang baru aku beli kemarin," gumam Yunho.

Jaejoong bangkit dari atas kasur dan duduk di samping tas Yunho, diatas sofa, "Ketemu tidak?" walaupun terlihat manja dan _girly_, Jaejoong tetap laki-laki yang mencintai game!

Yunho mengeluarkan kaset game dari tasnya dengan bangga. Segera menyerahkannya pada Jaejoong, "Ini _rare_, loh! Kemarin aku beruntung tinggal satu."

Jaejoong berbinar menatap benda di hadapannya, "Ayo cepat! Cepat!" tanpa menunggu Yunho Jaejoong segera berlari keluar kamar dan menuju ruang keluarganya yang didalamnya terdapat bertumpuk-tumpuk game milik Jaejoong. Terdapat Nitendo WII, PS3, serak kaset game, komputer—yang tentunya hanya berisi game, berbeda jauh dengan laptop milik Jaejoong yang penuh hal nista. Ditunjang dengan TV LCD dengan ukuran 44 inchi.

.

Yunho sendirian di ruang keluarga Jaejoong. Tadi dia sempat menyapa dan berbincang sebentar dengan Heechul yang hendak berangkat kerja. Sedangkan Jaejoong setelah memberikan ciuman selamat tinggal di pipi ibunya segera lari entah kemana.

Pemuda Jung itu mendesah pelan dan berjalan menyalakan PS3 milik Jaejoong. Menyalakan TV LCD-nya dan memasukan kaset game terbarunya.

BRAK

Yunho menoleh ke pintu yang terbuka dan hanya bisa bengong mendapati Jaejoong membawa satu kantung besar yang… tentu saja berisi bermacam-macam makanan ringan. Tanpa basa-basi pria dengan bibir merona itu mengeluarkan semua makanan ringan yang berada dalam kantung di samping Yunho, "Kita main sampai malam!"

Yunho hanya bisa menepuk dahinya.

.

.

Jaejoong menggerung kesal. Point Yunho sudah 54 sedangkan dirinya masih 12. Oh yeah, pemuda Jung itu walau tidak terlihat maniak game tetapi sebenarnya sangat handal dalam permainan seperti ini.

"Aku sudah naik level 3 kali dan kau belum sama sekali," ujar Yunho remeh.

Jaejoong benar-benar kesal, dia mengecurutkan bibirnya dan menatap Yunho, "Beri aku kelonggaran. Aku juga mau naik level, Yuun…"

"Ti-dak~"

"Menyebalkan," ucap Jaejoong sambil membuka bungkus kripik kentang yang ke empat. Meletakannya di antara dirinya dan Yunho agar mudah di gapai. Mereka berdua duduk bersila di atas karpet dan ini sudah berlalu selama 2 jam.

Saat mengunyah kripik kentang entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Seketika Jaejoong mendapatkan ide, "Kita main adventurnya saja, ya? Tidak usah yang fight seperti ini," rayu Jaejoong.

Yunho diam sejenak, "5 kali lagi, oke?"

"Andwaae… mau sekarang."

"Nanti saja, sebentar lagi."

"Sekarang!"

_Pik!_

Jaejoong menekan tombol _reset_. Membuat point Yunho dan dirinya hilang. Coba saja mereka meng-_save_ game mereka dari tadi.

Yunho segera menatap Jaejoong yang tampak terkejut dengan apa yang dia lakukan. Jaejoong yang refleks melakukan hal tersebut menutup mulutnya dan takut-takut menatap Yunho, "Ehehe, _mianhae_, Yun…"

"YAH! AKU SUDAH SUSAH-SUSAH!"

"Aww! _Appoooo_!"

Yunho yang kesal mencubit keras lengan Jaejoong.

.

"Tuhkan biru!" keluh Jaejoong sambil mengelus-elus lengannya yang baru saja dicubit Yunho.

Yunho tidak mengubris dan segera memilih _adventure_ sesuai dengan apa yang Jaejoong mau, "Jangan mengeluh. Aku saja yang point-nya kau hilangkan tidak mengeluh," ujar Yunho sinis. Bermaksud menyindir Jaejoong.

"Tapi kau mencubitku!" protes Jaejoong.

"Biarin."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Setelah puas bermain hingga malam YunJae couple tampak sibuk membereskan ruangan yang baru saja mereka gunakan. Masalahnya sampah bekas mereka berserakan dimana-mana dan banyak.

"_Vacum cleaner_ dimana, Jae?"

Jaejoong yang sedang jongkok memunguti sampah mendongak, "Sebentar aku ambilkan."

Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat Jaejoong, aigo… lihatlah! Kekasihnya sudah berubah drastis. Mungkin dulu Jaejoong pemarah dan egois. Tapi perlahan-lahan sifat buruk itu terkikis dan berubah menjadi Kim Jaejoong yang berbeda. Betapa Yunho ingin merangkul kekasihnya dan memberi kecupan karena gemas melihat tingkahnya yang menjadi sangat manis di mata Yunho.

Jaejoong kembali dengan vacum cleaner. Tetapi dia tidak menyerahkan itu kepada Yunho, malah dia sendiri yang membereskan karpet yang kotor karena remah-remah jajanan yang mereka makan.

Yunho tertawa kecil dan mengambil alih pekerjaan Jaejoong, mengumpulkan sampah yang berceceran.

"Yah, kenapa tertawa?!" Jaejoong protes dan memukul punggung Yunho pelan.

"Aniyo, hanya saja sikapmu jadi semakin manis akhir-akhir ini."

_Blush_

Jaejoong berbalik membelakangi Yunho saat sadar wajahnya mulai merona.

Tuh lihat! Benarkan kata Yunho, semakin hari kekasihnya semakin manis. Mana lagi pria cantik itu sedang belajar masak sekarang. Seperti istri!

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kalian ingat bahwa sekarang masih bulan Juni? Tepat saat musim panas berlangsung. Malam haripun terasa sangat panas! Begitu juga yang dirasakan oleh Jaejoong. Dia memilin-milin ujung bajunya sambil melirik ke arah ranjangnya dimana Yunho sedang berbaring memainkan PSP.

Jaejoong terbiasa tidur dalam keadaan telanjang dada saat cuaca panas seperti ini. Hanya saja sekarang berbeda. Ada Yunho disana. Dia malu jika harus blak-blakkan membuka baju dan tidur. Aish, dia sudah berubah! Mungkin dulu dengan percaya diri dia telanjang di depan Yunho agar pria itu menyerangnya. Sekarang? Mana berani.

Tapi, ayolah readers, apa kalian setuju bahwa pikiran Jaejoong sangat mesum? Jelas-jelas dikamarnya ada AC tetapi pria itu malah berfikir untuk membuka bajunya karena cuaca panas. Lalu apa gunanya AC yang terpasang manis di atas meja belajarnya?

Setelah berfikir keras Jaejoong duduk di pinggir kasurnya, "Yun kau tidak merasa panas?" mungkin dia bisa berkelit agar bisa tidur sambil telanjang dada.

Yunho melirik singkat Jaejoong, "Nyalakan saja AC-nya."

_JDUAR_

Jaejoong merasa bodoh sekarang. Dia menyesali kebodohannya dan segera menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Dengan engan dia naik ke atas kasur dan berbaring di pojok sambil melingkarkan selimut di tubuhnya.

Aneh. Jaejoong tiba-tiba seakan kecewa. Yunho mematikan PSP dan juga lampu. Mungkin pria cantiknya mengantuk. Oh analisis yang bodoh sekali.

.

.

_Dingin._

Yunho terbangun dan tujuan utamanya adalah remot pendingin ruangan. Jaejoong pasti menyetel suhu yang terlalu rendah.

_16 Derajat_

Oh, perfect. Buru-buru Yunho menaikkan suhunya dan kembali ke ranjang. Dia melihat Jaejoong yang tampak sesak karena terlilit selimut. Dengan telaten Yunho melepaskan selimut yang membelit kekasihnya. Mengubah posisi tidur Jaejoong menjadi terlentang agar nyaman dan menyelimuti kekasihnya hingga menutupi dada.

_'Cantik sekali,'_

Yunho berbaring menyamping dan menompang kepalanya menghadap Jaejoong. Menikmati karya Tuhan yang sangat indah.

"Dulu ini bibir yang nakal. Selalu minta cium dan berkata kasar," Yunho menepuk-nepuk bibir Jaejoong dengan telunjuknya. Yunho tertawa tanpa suara saat Jaejoong tiba-tiba menggerakkan wajahnya sehingga bibirnya mengecurut.

Yunho terdiam sejenak melihat bibir Jaejoong terbuka sedikit. Tanpa sadar dia menunduk dan mulai mengecup bibir kekasihnya. Menjilat permukaan bibir bawah Jaejoong seduktif dan dimasukan kedalam mulutnya untuk dilumat.

"Ng…" tentu saja Jaejoong terbangun dan kaget melihat Yunho tiba-tiba menciumnya.

Tangan Jaejoong mengepal erat merasakan telapak tangan Yunho mengesek dadanya. A-apa yang terjadi dengan Yunho? Kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba menyerangnya?!

Yunho menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong seperti lollipop. Memiringkan wajahnya dan memaksa lidahnya masuk.

Gila! Tubuh Jaejoong gemetaran merasakan sensasi yang sudah lama tidak dia rasakan. Telapak tangan Yunho berputar-putar di _nipple_nya membawa perasaan geli di perutnya.

Jaejoong membuka bibirnya kecil untuk memberikan akses. Dan hal ini membuat Yunho tiba-tiba kalap. Pria itu menaiki tubuh Jaejoong, membuat pria cantik berada di antara kakinya.

Yunho melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap Jaejoong dalam. Tangan Jaejoong bergerak memegang kedua tangan Yunho yang berada di sisi wajahnya. Dia siap jika Yunho melakukan hal yang lebih lanjut.

"AH~!" Jaejoong refleks mendesah saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengulum nipplenya dari luar bajunya. Sensasi geli itu sudah merambah sampai sekitar selangkangannya. Jaejoong membuka kakinya lebar-lebar dan segera melingkarkannya di pinggang Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak tahan saat Yunho tiba-tiba mengigit nipplenya kecil. Pekikan lolos dari bibirnya.

"Yunh!"

Seakan tiba-tiba tersadar, Yunho menghentikkan tindakannya dan menimpa tubuh Jaejoong. Membenamkan wajahnya di dada Jaejoong. Oh, apa yang telah dia lakukan!?

Jaejoong yang sudah diterbangkan ke awang-awang kecewa saat Yunho berhenti. Dia mengusap pelan rambut Yunho, "W-waeyo?"

"Aku kelepasan," Yunho menggeleng berusaha menjernihkan otaknya, "_Mian_."

Deru nafas Jaejoong terdengar. Yunho mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat wajah Jaejoong sudah merah padam. Fore play singkat seperti ini sanggup membuat Jaejoong yang mesum kuadrat blushing?

Mereka bertatapan lama. Yunho menulurkan tangannya dan mengelus sisi wajah Jaejoong, "Merah," gumamnya tidak sadar.

Jaejoong tentu kaget mendengar gumaman Yunho. Tidak biasanya dia terangsang hebat hanya karena sebuah fore play, "Ini semua karenamu!" Jaejoong memalingkan wajahnya, "Aish, kenapa jadi begini?"

Yunho tertawa kecil. Nafsunya yang diubun-ubun perlahan surut melihat tingkah kekasihnya. Haish, jangan sampai dia kelepasan lagi seperti tadi. Bisa-bisa dia akan melupakan peraturan yang dia buat sendiri.

Mereka memperbaiki posisi tidur mereka. Masih tetap berpelukan hanya saja dalam posisi menyamping. Kaki keduanya saling bertaut. Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong lembut, "Aku kelepasan tadi. Jangan berpikiran mesum, oke?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lucu lalu menyeruduk leher Yunho sambil mempererat pelukan mereka. Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Jaejoong bergetar. Dia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menusuk pahanya. Dia tahu jelas bahwa ini ereksi Yunho!

"Y-Yun… itu menusuk," ujarnya malu, "K-kau tidak mau ke kamar mandi?"

Yunho diam dan malah mempererat pelukan mereka sehingga paha Jaejoong semakin menempel ke ereksi miliknya, "Biarkan saja, nanti juga tidak lagi," bisik Yunho, "Tadi aku tidak tahu kenapa terangsang melihatmu."

MALU!

Jaejoong semakin membenamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah jam lima pagi. Yunho terbangun karena Jaejoong bergerak dalam tidurnya dan melepas pelukan mereka.

Yunho bersandar di punggung ranjang dan menyalakan ponselnya. Kejadian semalam benar-benar memalukan! Selama ini selalu Jaejoong yang horny dan minta disentuh. Tapi sifat Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah menjadi manis maksimal ini tidak luput membuat Yunho 'senang' juga. Secara tiba-tiba dia suka merindukan reaksi Jaejoong saat dia menyentuh pria itu. Ugh, dia terlalu percaya diri diawal!

Huft, Bahaya! _Bahayaa!_

Jaejoong bisa-bisa berhasil dengan mudah. Sedangkan dirinya ingin melihat Jaejoong berjuang lebih dan lebih keras lagi.

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

_Piiip_

Ada e-mail masuk. Yunho segera membukanya.

.

**_By: 0101Xiahtic_**

_Sub : YAHOOO~_

_Hyung! Lama tidak berkirim e-mail._

_Di California sekarang panas sekali! Kulitku sekarang jadi tan eksotis seperti punyamu, hyung! Hahahaha^^, Musim panas seperti ini pantai penuuuh sekali. Aku jadi susah surfing. Ngomong-ngomong appa membelikanku papan selancar baru~ Kau pasti iri, kan? HAHAHAHA!_

_Aku merindukan Tokkukarubi dan Kamujatan di Korea. (T^T)_

_Tapi aku juga mau makan Motsu Nabe, Nattou dan Genghis Khan di Jepang juga. AAAAA! *_confuse_*_

_Eomma juga kangen Korea, jadi kalau ada waktu seggang mungkin kita kesana~ pokoknya aku kangen main game denganmu, hyung! Kita harus menghabiskan waktu bersama kalau bertemu. Aku juga kangen Changmin. Apa kabar dia?_

_Lol~_

.

Yunho tertawa pelan membaca isi e-mail itu. Tidak ingin membangunkan Jaejoong.

.

.

* * *

.

.

**_23 June_**

"T-TUNGGU, YUN!" Jaejoong mundur dengan cepat saat melihat Yunho menyeringai kearahnya. Hanya saja dia harus menabrak ujung kasur yang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh ke atas kasur. Tapi, Jaejoong tetap mundur menggunakan sikunya hingga kepalanya menabrak punggung ranjang.

Jaejoong bergidik saat Yunho naik ke ranjang dan merangkak ke arahnya. Dimatanya sekarang Yunho terlihat seperti om-om mesum yang mau menyentuh tubuhnya!

Jaejoong benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik saat Yunho sudah berada diatas tubuhnya. Apa lagi saat pria itu menyibakkan _bath robe_ yang menutupi dadanya.

"Minggu ketiga, Jae. Ingat-ingat."

Dan Jaejoong langsung mendesah keras saat bibir Yunho menyentuh dadanya dan menghisap permukaan kulitnya yang sensitif. Tangannya meremas rambut Yunho erat. Tubuhnya telah dibuat mengejang nikmat oleh pria diatasnya.

Yunho melepaskan bibirnya dari dada Jaejoong dan menatap bangga bercak merah yang dia hasilkan. Dan ayolah kalian kan tahu bahwa Jaejoong candu bagi Yunho. Dia kembali menundukan kepalanya dan tiba-tiba meraup nipple Jaejoong yang memang merah dan menonjol.

"Ah!"

DUAK

Jaejoong langsung bangkit duduk dan memasang wajah khawatir. Dia terlalu kaget tiba-tiba Yunho meraup _nipple_-nya, sehingga dia refleks mengangkat kakinya dan tidak sengaja menendang 'benda pusaka' milik kekasihnya.

Yunho hanya diam meringis sambil memegang selangkangannya.

"Y-Yun… _mianhaeee_" (TT_TT )

_Ow, poor Yunho~_

.

.

* * *

.

.

Jaejoong sibuk memilih-milih buku di perpustakaan . Dia tersenyum kecil saat menemukan buku yang dia cari. Yunho bilang buku ini bagus untuk refrensi. Namun saat dia berjalan ke tempat petugas perpustakaan beberapa orang menatapnya intes. Jaejoong sontak menutup leher bagian kanannya. Yunho juga menaruh _kissmark_ di lehernya kemarin. Pasti banyak orang yang menaruh perhatian atas _kissmark_ di lehernya.

BRUK

"_Mianhae_."

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan memungut bukunya yang terjatuh, "Tak apa?"

Pria manis di hadapan Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong dari atas kebawah dengan seksama, "Kim Jaejoong?" tanyanya ragu.

"Kau tahu dari mana namaku?"

Pria itu membulatkan matanya senang, "_Jinjja_ Kim Jaejoong? Aku Kim Junsu!" Junsu menjulurkan tangannya dan menjabat tangan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu bingung. Seingatnya dia tidak pernah berkenalan atau berjumpa dengan pria ini, "Kau siapa, ya?"

Junsu menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, "Yunho-_hyung_ tidak pernah cerita apapaun?"

Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, "Tidak. Kau siapa?"

Junsu menepuk dahinya, "Aish, si bodoh itu," dia tampak mengumpat pelan. Setelah itu kembali tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong, "Aku mantan kekasih Yunho, salam kenal. Dia banyak cerita tentangmu, loh."

_Mwoya?!_

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Yunho rindu menyentuh Jae & Junsu muncul. Itu inti chapter ini.

Untuk makanan-makanan yang aku cantumkan itu dari ZOOM IN with Tohoshinki. Mereka membahas TOP 5 makanan yg disukai member Tohoshinki.

.

Wah, lelah sekali rasanya T^T)

Semoga fic ini bisa dinikmati.

.

**_Decide to Atika~_**


	7. Chapter 7

CHANGE: chapter 7

Posted on 28 Februari 2013

* * *

**Warning : Boys LOVE! Garing! OOC! AU! REAL PERSON! TYPO! Plot ngawur.**

_Disclaimer : Them self._

**_Rate : T_**

**_._**

* * *

**_._**

**_Last chap:_**

_Junsu menatap Jaejoong tidak percaya, "Yunho-hyung tidak pernah cerita apapaun?"_

_Jaejoong menautkan alisnya, "Tidak. Kau siapa?"_

_Junsu menepuk dahinya, "Aish, si bodoh itu," dia tampak mengumpat pelan. Setelah itu kembali tersenyum ke arah Jaejoong, "Aku mantan kekasih Yunho, salam kenal. Dia banyak cerita tentangmu, loh."_

.

* * *

**.**

**CHANGE!**

**-**_Z-_

.

**_YunJae Fanfiction_**

.

* * *

_Wae?_

Selama ini Jaejoong selalu rajin meceritakan apapun yang pernah dia alami pada masa lalu. Tidak ada setitik kebohonganpun yang pernah dia sampaikan kepada Yunho. Jaejoong bahkan mengaku walaupun dia berengsek seperti ini, Yunho adalah ciuman pertamanya dan sex pertamannya. Hal yang membuat dia liar di ranjang adalah kebiasaan yang sering di alami oleh para lelaki. Menonton film porno.

Yunho hanya bercerita pernah memiliki kekasih sekali dengan _yeoja_. Nama Junsu sama sekali tidak pernah keluar dari bibir Yunho.

Kini dirinya dan Junsu tampak sedang makan siang bersama. Jaejoong hanya diam melihat Junsu yang asyik bercerita. Makanan di hadapannya sama sekali tidak disentuhnya.

Junsu menepuk tangan Jaejoong yang ada di depan meja, "Kau tahu? Dulu sewaktu kecil, sebenarnya Yunho itu cengeng! Aku bersamanya dari kecil hingga dia berumur 17 tahun. Kami memutuskan untuk berada di universitas yang berbeda. Selain itu orangtuaku pindah ke Kanada. Kami hampir lost contact, tapi akhir-akhir ini kami kembali berhubungan. Dan dia mengatakan sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik," cerita Junsu. Namun Jaejoong merasakan ada nada getir di akhir kalimat Junsu.

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis merespon ucapan Junsu. Dia tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Tidak ada yang bisa dia banggakan dari hubungannya dengan Yunho sekarang. Karena Junsu yang memiliki semuanya!

_Sejak kecil bersama Yunho_—dan tentunya membuat pria itu mengetahui seluk-beluk sifat Yunho.

_Kekasih pertama Yunho._

_Ciuman pertama Yunho._

WTF?! Menyebalkan sekali. Apa dia harus mengatakan bahwa dirinya orang yang pertama melakukan sex dengan Yunho?! Oh itu terlalu frontal.

Dia mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan mulai menyesap kopi yang sudah tidak mengepul itu. Sedangkan Junsu asyik mengaduk-aduk ice cream di hadapannya.

"Jaejoong-ah"—ouch, Junsu sudah memanggilnya seolah mereka teman lama—"Habis dari sini kau akan ke rumah Yunho-_hyung_?"

"Tidak, memang kenapa?"

Junsu memasukkan satu sedok ice cream kedalam mulutnya, "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku mau kesana."

"Untuk apa?" balas Jaejoong dingin.

Dalam hati Junsu terkekeh melihat reaksi Jaejoong. Pecemburu sekali, "Hahaha, aku benar-benar merindukan Yunho-_hyung_. Niatnya aku akan menginap di rumah Yunho-_hyung_ sebelum kembali ke Kanada."

"Oh," balas Jaejoong singkat. Tapi walaupun begitu, dalam hati pria itu sudah menyediakan setumpuk kata serapah untuk Junsu, _'Awas saja jika kau berani melakukan sesuatu terhadap Yunho,_' geramnya dalam hati.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Sudah jam tujuh namun Yunho belum menjemputnya. Jaejoong melipat tangannya dengan manis. Sang ibu yang merasa aneh karena anaknya masih duduk _anteng_ di meja makan pun angkat suara, "Tidak berangkat?"

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya, "Yunho belum jemput," balas Jaejoong lirih. Kesal kekasihnya belum menunjukan tanda-tanda akan datang.

"Telfon saja."

Oh iya! Buru-buru Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan menghubungi Yunho.

Tuut Tuu—

_"Yeboseo?"_

Jaejoong tersenyum kecil Yunho menjawab telfonnya dengan cepat, "Yun! Kau dimana?"

_"Aku sedang buru-buru sekarang Jae. Karena Junsu ada disini, kami berniat untuk menonton pertandingan bola. Maaf aku lupa bilang. Kau berangkat sendiri oke? Daah~"_

_Pik_

Yunho mematikan telefonnya.

Jaejoong menatap nanar ponselnya. Ow, yeah… Junsu baru datang kemarin tetapi sudah berhasil mengambil semua perhatian Yunho! Shit.

Tanpa dirinya sadari, Jaejoong menggebrak meja dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Meninggalkan ibunya terbengong-bengong menatap tingkah anak semata wayangnya.

"Pabbo Jung…" desis Jaejoong tajam.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Jaejoong melipat tangan di dadanya dan memasang wajah kesal. Dosen yang sedang mengoceh sama sekali tidak dia hiraukan. Pokoknya dia sebal! Hanya karena kedatangan seorang Kim Junsu, Yunho bisa melupakannya? Memangnya Junsu penting sekali, eh? Sampai Yunho lebih memilih untuk pergi dengan Junsu dibandingkan mengantar dirinya?

Ato jangan-jangan Yunho masih menyukai Junsu.

Mereka sudah bersama sejak kecil dan putus karena Junsu berkuliah di Kanada. Berarti mereka berpisah karena terpaksa, kan?

Omona! Hasih, jangan dipikirkan, Jae… Lupakan-lupakaaan… Kalau kau mempermasalahkan hal-hal kecil seperti ini, bisa-bisa emosimu terpancing dan satu bulan perjuangan kerasmu sia-sia.

Jaejoong menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri. Pokoknya dia harus bisa sabaar… Lagian Junsu hanya ada sebentar di Korea kan? Setelah itu dia akan kembali ke Kanada.

Berarti nanti malam dia akan menghubungi Yunho terlebih dahulu. Memastikan besok pria itu ada waktu untuknya. Tapi jika tidak ada waktu juga… Jaejoong sama sekali tidak bisa memaksa! Dia tidak boleh terlalu posesif, sesuai dengan peraturan mereka.

Huh, menyebalkan.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"_Mwoya_?" Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya, "Kau ada di Busan sekarang?"

_"Ne… Aku, Junsu dan saudara kembarnya sedang ada di Busan sekarang. Minggu depan mereka sudah kembali ke Kanada, makanya kami berjalan-jalan dulu."_

Jaejoong mendesah kecewa, "Padahal, aku sedang belajar membuat Kimchi," keluh Jaejoong, "Sampai kapan di sana?"

Yunho tertawa singkat, _"Nanti hari Kamis kami akan kembali, kok. Nanti jika aku sudah kembali ke Seoul, kau boleh membuatkanku Kimchi lagi. Aku akan memakannya, janji."_

Bibir Jaejoong melengkungkan senyuman. Yunho berhasil membuat mood-nya kembali naik, "Baiklah. Sampai hari Kamis. Saranghae," ucap Jaejoong malu-malu di akhir kata. Walaupun saling mencintai, Yunholah yang selama ini selalu aktif mengatakan perasaannya.

_"Ne aku tahu. Bye."_

_Pip_

Ha? Yunho tidak membalas ucapannya dengan _nado saranghae_?

Jaejoong hanya diam menatap layar ponselnya. Walau orang sebaiknya tidak boleh berburuk sangka, namun Jaejoong tidak melakukan hal itu. Dia merasakan rasa khawatir dalam dada. Sifat Yunho sudah tidak seperti biasanya.

Dan semua ini karena Junsu.

Entah apa yang pria itu perbuat. Dua hari pun belum ada tetapi Junsu sudah dapat 'menarik' Yunho.

Sejak kedatangan Junsu, Jaejoong merasa lebih sensitif. Tidak suka jika pria itu datang. Bagaimana jika Junsu merebut Yunho? Dari percakapannya kemarin terlihat jelas bahwa Junsu sebenarnya masih menyimpan perasaan pada Yunho.

Jaejoong mengusap sisi matanya. Ada air mata mengenang disana…

"_Gwaenchana_, Jaejoong. Yunho tidak akan aneh-aneh," bisiknya menyengamati diri.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Walau masih jam lima pagi, Jaejoong sudah bangun dan membuat sup Kimchi. Karena hari ini hari Kamis, dia berniat untuk berkunjung ke rumah Yunho sepulang kuliah. Dua hari tidak bertemu membuatnya rindu setengah mati.

Bibir Jaejoong menampilkan senyuman manis. Walaupun dirinya tidak sadar, namun bayangan Yunho yang senang akan hasil pekerjaannya membuat dia sumringah. Dengan telaten memotong bahan dan mencapurnya. Bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu yang semalaman dia dengar karena tidak bisa tidur.

Kemarin Jaejoong seharian dia tidak bisa mengontak Yunho. Entah apa yang terjadi pada ponsel pria itu. Sekitar jam 2 subuh baru dia mendapat pesan dari Yunho. Mengatakan bahwa pria itu sedang jalan-jalan dan ponselnya habis baterai.

Jaejoong tidak membalas berpura-pura kesal. Lalu dengan sup Kimchi ini datang ke rumah Yunho memberi kejutan. Pria itu sudah bilang akan pulang hari Kamis, kan?

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Junsu, Jaejoong sudah berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan pria itu. Segala cara yang akan dilakukan Junsu pada Yunho, Jaejoong percaya pria itu tidak akan tertarik. Toh kalau dipikir-pikir dirinya tampak lebih menarik. Tabiat buruknya juga mulai berkurang drastis dan menjadi sangat manis sekarang.

"_Aigo_…"

Jaejoong menoleh dan mendapati ibunya menghampiri dengan pakaian berantakan.

"Apa yang dilakukan anak _umma_ sepagi ini, hmm?" Heechul bersandar pada bahu putranya sambil menatap isi panci. Wanginya sangat sedap dan menggugah selera.

"Uh… _umma_ bau!" keluh Jaejoong. Dia menutup hidungnya seolah terganggu dengan bau badan Heechul, "Seperti kudanil."

Tentu ibu beranak satu itu tidak terima, "_Mwoya_?! Sini kau," dengan senyuman kecil, Heechul memeluk tubuh anaknya dan mengusap-usap mukanya di pundak Jaejoong.

"Aaa…. _eomma_! Nanti aku ikut bau," pekik Jaejoong dalam tawa.

Dan berakhirlah ibu dan anak itu saling mengelitiki satu sama lain.

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

_'Eomma, mungkin hari ini aku tidak pulang. Aku bawa mobil.'_

Jaejoong mengetik pesan dengan cepat pada ibunya sambil berjalan ke mobilnya. Jika diizinkan—oleh Yunho—dia akan pergi ke rumahnya sekaligus menginap. Setidaknya berbagi cerita selama dua hari ini tidak bertemu.

Dia memiliki banyak cerita yang belum sempat terucap. Dari nilainya yang mulai naik sampai kedekatannya dengan sang ibu.

"Yunho-ah~ tunggu aku," senandung Jaejoong saat memasuki mobilnya. Menyalakan mesin dan mulai membawa mobilnya melintasi warna langit Seoul yang mulai menguning.

.

.

Tepat jam 5 sore saat Jaejoong sampai di depan rumah Yunho. Tangan kanannya membawa sup Kimchi yang dia buat tadi pagi.

Memencet bel sekali. Memencet bel dua kali.

Tak lama pintu sebesar 3×2 meter itu terbuka. _Maid_ Yunho tersenyum dan menundukan kepalanya.

"_Annyeong_," ucap Jaejoong, "Yunho di mana?" dia berjalan masuk. Matanya masih menatap maid yang kini sedang menutup pintu.

"Tuan muda ada di atas," ucap wanita setengah abad itu.

Jaejoong tersenyum sekilas mengetahui Yunho sudah pulang. Dia menyerahkan sup Kimchi di tangannya kepada maid itu, "Tolong dipanaskan, ya. Aku mau keatas menyusul Yunho."

Wanita itu hanya tersenyum. Sepuluh tahun bekerja di tempat ini, dia sudah tahu tabiat kekasih tuan mudanya. Namun melihat pria itu berubah, ia menjadi senang.

Jaejoong menaiki anak tangga satu persatu dengan dada berdebar. Ish aneh sekali! Padahal dia sudah sering bertemu Yunho namun kali ini dia sangat berdebar-debar hanya untuk bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan perlahan Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho. Dirinya terkejut mendapati kamar itu…

_Kosong_

Aneh. Katanya Yunho ada.

Degup jantungnya berdetak kian cepat. Jaejoong tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi padanya. Agak sedikit terburu-buru dia menengok ke arah tangga. Mendapati salah satu maid Yunho disana.

"Bibi, Yunho mana?"

Wanita itu terkejut melihat Jaejoong, "Tuan muda ada di perpustakaan bersama tuan muda Junsu," ucap wanita itu cepat dengan tubuh agak dibungkukkan.

Hah? Dengan Junsu? Tanpa berfikir panjang Jaejoong berjalan cepat menuju ruang perpustakaan di rumah Yunho. Tanpa diberi tahu arah oleh para maid, Jaejoong sudah hafal seluk beluk rumah kekasihnya.

Pikirannya memburuk.

Omona… kenapa harus dengan Junsu, sih? Sudah bagus dia melupakan tentang Junsu.

Jaejoong tidak langsung menerobos ke ruang perpustakaan. Dia mengintip dari sela pintu yang terbuka.

Buru-buru dia membekap mulutnya sendiri. Menahan pekikan yang sudah berada di pangkal lidah.

Junsu di sana. Duduk di atas meja dengan Yunho berada di sela kaki Junsu yang terbuka.

Merasa seperti diperhatikan, Junsu mengedarkan pandangannya. Tidak sengaja matanya bertemu dengan mata Jaejoong. Bibirnya langsung menyungingkan _angelic smile_. Dia menunduk dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Yunho.

Dada Jaejoong sakit. Jantungnya berdetak memukul rongga dadanya, _keras_. Rasa panas sudah sampai diubun-ubun namun pria itu berusaha menenangkan diri.

_Cup_

Itu terjadi sangat tiba-tiba. Junsu mengecup sudut bibir Yunho. Junsu tertawa malu atas apa yang dia lakukan.

Dan Jaejoong segera berjalan masuk. Mengangkat tangannya hanya untuk menampar Junsu keras.

"BERENGSEK!" bentak Jaejoong keras. Junsu oleng dan terjatuh dari atas meja mengingat dia duduk di sudutnya.

Yunho yang tidak mengira Jaejoong akan melakukan hal ini terpaku. Namun saat Jaejoong bergerak untuk menghajar Junsu yang terjatuh, Yunho langsung angkat tangan dan memeluk kekasihnya.

Kuku Jaejoong mencakar punggung Yunho keras. Pria itu mendekapnya terlalu erat padahal dia ingin sekali memukul Junsu. Tabiat lamanya muncul seiring dengan kemarahannya yang memuncak. Lagi pula manusia mana yang tidak marah melihat kekasihnya bermesraan dengan orang lain?! Tangannya sudah gatal ingin mencabik pria yang menyentuh kekasihnya. Ia ingin menghilangkan rasa sakit dan sesak di dadanya.

"Lepaskan aku, bodoh!" Jaejoong berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho. Namun kedua tangan Yunho mendekap punggung dan pinggangnya. Mengunci pria itu agar tidak melakukan gerakan brutal.

Menghadapi tingkah Yunho yang seperti ini bukannya membuatnya tenang. Sebaliknya dia merasa semakin panas, emosinya yang meletup-letup tidak bisa disalurkan.

Bahkan ketika Jaejoong mengigit pundak Yunho keras, pria itu tidak bergeming.

Air mata Jaejoong mulai meleleh. Dia benci dengan ketidak berdayaannya di tangan Yunho. Dia ingin sekali marah. Memaki Yunho dan memukul Junsu.

Saat matanya semakin buram, Jaejoong melihat sekilas Yunho tersenyum simpul sebelum mencium bibirnya dalam. Berusaha mendominasi kekasihnya. Namun Jaejoong menolak! Ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat dan kedua tangannya berusaha mendorong bahu Yunho. Memukulnya berkali-kali agar terlepas.

Memaksa Jaejoong untuk berciuman sudah tidak mungkin. Yunho melepas tautan mereka saat pukulan Jaejoong di pundaknya berhenti.

Masih dalam pelukan Yunho, Jaejoong menangkupkan separuh wajahnya. Dia memilih untuk mengeluarkan semua emosinya dengan tangisan.

"Aku membencimu, Yunho…" isak Jaejoong dengan nada sedih yang sangat ketara.

"Aku membencimu, Yun…"

Kata-kata yang sama terus terulang. Menampakan bahwa perasaan Jaejoong sangat tersakiti. Junsu datang. Dua hari berpisah. Mendapati kekasihnya berselingkuh. Lalu akan apa lagi?! Yunho meminta putus darinya?!

Perlahan Yunho menunduk dan mengecup mata Jaejoong. Dia sendiri pun bingung harus seperti apa. Tidak menduga bahwa reaksi Jaejoong akan seperti ini jika dia bermesraan dengan Junsu.

Yunho dalam diam mengecupi wajah kekasihnya walaupun terhalangi oleh tangan.

Saat Jaejoong mulai tenang, pria itu memberontak untuk dilepaskan. Yunho menurut. Melonggarkan pelukannya jadi hanya memegang pinggang Jaejoong.

"Aku membencimu," ucap Jaejoong lagi. Yunho hanya diam. Dia agak terkejut saat Jaejoong mendongak dan menatapnya tajam, "Kita berpisah saja!"

Yunho berasa di sambar petir.

"Aku ti—mpph!"

.

* * *

**TBC **dengan indahnya~


End file.
